


When all hell breaks loose

by Raptor_Orca



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales of the Borderlands
Genre: (Guns are characters right?), Badass, Eventual Smut?, F/M, Gen, Guns, Handsome Jack - Freeform, Im so sorry to you kids reading this., Multi, Other, Reader-Interactive, Vault Hunter, What the hell did this become?, crazy shit, i want to die, please, rhys - Freeform, sorry if it sucks lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptor_Orca/pseuds/Raptor_Orca
Summary: You work at Helios. You come from a planet light years away called Earth, but one day it was consumed by the hot fiery star known as your sun, and somehow your 19 year old self and a young king cheetah escape from death. All is good until you meet Hansome Jack, CEO of Hyperion. This outta be fun.





	1. A Day in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOOO this is my first fanfic about borderlands so sorry. I really hope this is at least a little decent so yea. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Defiiiintily gonna be a lot of writing. ANYWAYS GO READ!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ow! What the h-” “Watch it cupcake, can’t you see I’M walking here?” staring up meekly, you meant your boss's eyes. “Uhm..” “I don’t have all day kiddo.” “Good one.” Jack stared at you blankly. “Yea okay realllll funny, sorry sir but i’m busy and can’t babysit right now.” Jack stared at you and then glanced over his shoulder. Grabbing your wrist he dragged you into your office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are now reading this, this isn't the original version! okay like ye i wrote it but it was awhile ago and more to the point that uh there was a lotttt of grammatical errors and i wanted to fix my spacing to make it easier to read, also,,,, im adding more to it cuz i dont like how i ended it. most endings with jack are sad and i wanted to give him more of a happier ending.. SO I HOPE IF YOU READ THIS YOU ENJOY IT <3

The alarm rang in your ear.  _ Time for another day in hell _ , You told yourself. You worked on Helios, and you were promoted to the head of the tech lab. Pushing the covers away you dragged yourself to the shower. You thought about where you came from, Earth, a tiny planet light years away from this place. You were one of the only people to make it off the planet before the sun consumed it, along with the rest of the galaxy. But that was three years ago, and besides you were finally 19, you could do more “ _ adult _ ” things. Not that there was anyone to stop you. 

 

Hopping out of the shower, you dressed in your everyday attire. Sweatpants, and a hoodie. Grabbing your keys you headed out the door, with of course your most loyal companion. A cheetah you rescued from the zoo you volunteered at before the world burned. He was sweet, a beautiful king cheetah, and of course, everyone thought he was like a skag. That being said, they were naturally afraid of something that didn't walk on two legs. Standing in the elevator, the three or so people around you hugged the walls, afraid of King. You chuckled and stepped out of the elevator once you reached your floor. 

 

“ _ Boo _ !” you yelled as the elevator closed. The people jumped. Turning around, you looked at your staff, obviously terrified of you. See what got to you was that people are scared by things they don’t know. So, a cheetah or per say someone who isn’t from Pandora or Elpis was scary to them. “Get back to work!” you growled and headed to your office. Turning on the lights, you watched King walk over to his bed and flop down. You saw a stack of reports on your desk. “Oh,  _ fantastic _ ,” opening the door you began to shout “HEY WHO THE  _ HELL _ PUT THIS HERE?” everyone sank into hiding. It was a report with nothing but the words  **I’m spooky, get it?** Written on it. You glared at them, pulling the gun from the drawer you stepped out and bumped into something. “Ow! What the h-” 

 

“Watch it cupcake, can’t you see _ I’M _ walking here?” staring up meekly, you meant your boss's eyes. 

 

“Uhm..” 

 

“I don’t have all day kiddo.” 

 

“Good one.” Jack stared at you blankly. “Yea okay really funny, sorry sir but I’m busy and can’t babysit right now.” Jack stared at you and then glanced over his shoulder. Grabbing your wrist, he dragged you into your office. Slamming the door he began to laugh. 

 

“Ohoho so now you have a sense of humor eh? I’m starting to think I'm imprinting on you darling.” Smirking, you looked at him 

 

“Welllll you’re one to kinda rub off on people.” You both laughed. You and Jack had been seeing each other for about a month now, he was going over records and came across you. Seeing you weren’t from around here, he made it upon himself to meet you. Sitting in your chair you looked back at the report. “Was this you?” you asked, holding it up to him. Staring at the paper, he gave a confused look. 

 

“No, sorry pumpkin never saw it before.” letting out a loud sigh you opened the door. Gun still in hand, you fired at the ceiling. 

 

“Who. Wrote.  _ THIS? _ ” Someone meekly stepped out of line, almost as if they were confident they would be shot. 

 

“I-It was me” the man stammered. 

 

“Uh huh, and why exactly are you spooky?” 

 

“I-I don’t know, I was gonna ask you out, but I kinda freaked…” 

 

“Wel-” A shot was fired, everyone else ducked as Jack lowered his gun. You turned around and stared at Jack. “What the fuck?” Wrapping his arm around your shoulder, he turned and walked you both back into your office. 

 

“Stay right here, I’ll take care of  _ this. _ ” 

 

“Hey, Jack! Hold up a min-” The door closed behind him. A click was heard, you began to bang on the door. “JACK! God damn it open the door!” You pounded on the door. Screaming and yelling and all sorts of stuff were heard from the other side of the door. You genuinely cared about Jack, but now your fears were getting to you. You hated being closed in somewhere, you always need a way out. It was an anxiety thing. You broke down, curling into a ball you lay next to King. Your face buried deep into your legs. The door opened, but you couldn’t move, as you were paralyzed with fear. 

 

“Pumpkin?” Jack’s voice carried throughout the room. King got up, stretched, then walked over to Jack, showing him where you were. “Good boy King,” Jack walked over to you and sat next to you, picking you up and placing your head on his shoulder. You didn’t like being vulnerable, it showed people that deep down you were still somewhat a kid compared to most. “Hey, Y/N, it’s okay now.” he stroked your hair as you lost control. Your arms gripped him and you cried, and boy did it feel good. You hadn’t cried in ages. Jack held you close, it was probably the nicest he’d been without throwing some of his ego into everything. He kissed you on top of your head and picked you up. You felt him carry you out of your office, which scared you, all of your co-workers seeing their boss being carried by their other boss could set up a bad impression. Jack locked your office and glared at all the people who worked for you. “You forget everything you saw today, or you can forget it in space, capiche?” You guessed they nodded as Jack began to keep walking, pressing the elevator, it shot down immediately. Everything went blurry then dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated <3


	2. Panic, Laughter, and a New Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man, god knows who, was in there yelling at Jack. Jack looked unamused and sat there not paying attention. You saw King’s tail fail from underneath the desk, as he stood and galloped over to you. Jack turned his head, and the man, well, he was terrified. You rubbed the top of King’s head and drowsily walked over to Jack. “What IS that THING?!” the man shrieked with fear. You let out a small giggle as the man’s voice cracked. “Why so scared? Afraid he’s gonna eat you?” The man stepped back as King stepped forward, obviously understanding what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I like have been working on this story for awhile, because hey, I hate it when there is only one damn page to read. So I cranked out a few so it's not like a disgustingly long wait. Enjoy!

When You awoke everything was hazy, You sat up, looking around. You were in a small unfamiliar room, looking around King wasn’t there, And neither was Jack. You almost lost it again, but then you forced yourself up and walked toward the door. Opening it, you saw Jack's office. You squinted your eyes as the light from Elpis shined through the giant windows. There was yelling at you refocused on the world. A man, God knows who was in there yelling at Jack. Jack looked unamused and sat there not paying attention. You saw King’s tail fail from underneath the desk, as he stood and galloped over to you. Jack turned his head, and the man, well, he was terrified. You rubbed the top of King’s head and drowsily walked over to Jack. 

 

“What  _ IS _ that  _ THING? _ !” the man shrieked with fear. You let out a small giggle as the man’s voice cracked.

 

“Why so scared? Afraid he’s gonna  _ eat you _ ?” The man stepped back as King stepped forward, obviously understanding what was happening. “King, get ‘em.” and just like that King leaped onto the man and pushed him to the ground, then King lazily crawled back under the desk. You began to laugh, while Jack looked less amused. The man got up and walked over to Jack. 

 

“Listen, Jack, i'm sorry for raising my voice, but can’t you help a pal out here?” Jack looked at you, ignoring the man. 

 

“Feeling better cupcake?” he asked with a hint of worriedness. 

 

“Yea,” you rubbed the back of your head. “Just kinda shaken up, sorry to scare you.” 

 

“Oh, I don’t mind.” The man looked astonished as the conversation went on. Jack set his focus back on the man. “What is it Rhysie? Never seen two people talk?” Rhys looked between you two and shrugged. 

 

“W-Well I mean, you’re kinda usually a, ya know,  _ dick _ .” Jack began to laugh. You were somehow exhausted from standing so decided to make yourself comfortable in Jack's chair. Jack turned to look at you. 

 

“My apologies, Y/N  _ Rhys _ ,  _ Rhys _ Y/N.” 

 

“Uh, hi.” you stammered. Now looking more closely you saw Rhys more clearly, he was handsome, but not nearly as much as Jack, and he had an ECHO eye. 

 

“Heyyy.” he obviously was embarrassed as he was flustered. Jack glared at him 

 

“Watch it Rhysie, she’s  _ mine _ .” 

 

“That would explain the generousness in your voice,” muttered Rhys. Jack gave him another glare. “Anyways, _ look  _ Jack I really need your help. I’m struggling to get Atlas off the ground. Please some recognition, anything would be great.” Jack lifted a brow 

 

“So I can get rid of your dumb company, just like I did way back in the day?” Rhys shifted uncomfortably. 

 

“Uhh something that like, helps me, not ruins my career.” Jack frowned 

 

“So destroy your company?” Rhys shifted his weight. 

 

“No, I'm serious Jack, I'm asking you as a friend to help me.” Jack began to laugh. Once he settled, he looked at Rhys. Rhys looked back, obviously unamused. 

 

“Oh god, you’re serious.” Rhys looked annoyed at that point 

 

“Yea, it’s only my  _ whole career. _ ” 

 

“Well shit kiddo. Hey cupcake, got anything to say?” You realized he was talking to you. 

 

“Uhh,” you pondered for a moment. “I say give him some help, he seems like a nice guy. Cut him some slack.” Jack looked at you then turned back to Rhys.

 

“Alright alright,” walking towards his desk, he pulled out a safe. “Is five million credits enough to get your dumbass company off the ground again?” Rhys was in awe. 

 

“Y-yea that’ll do.” Rhys looked over to you mouthing thank you. You threw him a quick, friendly smile, and he smiled back. Nice kid, you thought to yourself. You watched Jack hand him the credits in a case. He whispered something to Rhys, and you watched his face loose color as Jack spoke to him. Once finished Jack patted Rhys on the shoulder 

 

“Now get the hell out of my office.” Rhys began to walk away 

 

“Thanks again Jack, and Y/N.” he waved his hand as he kept walking. 

 

“Bye Rhys!” you yelled back. The door closed behind him. 

 

“Well, that fuc-” 

 

“What the hell did you say to him?” Your eyes darted towards Jack, 

 

“The usual, fuck up and you’re dead. Same old shit.” You sighed and put your hand under the desk feeling a sharp tongue lick your hand. Jack walked over to you, picking you up like you were nothing and placing you on the desk as he sat down. “Why the hell do I bother with these assholes, all they do is _ whine  _ and  _ complain _ . It would be so much easier if they just _ listened  _ for once.” You look at Jack. 

 

“Well, who would you shoot then? I mean, if no one messes up you can’t shoot anyone.” Jack let out a fake laugh. 

 

“Princess it doesn’t  _ matter  _ if they mess up or not, it’s just more pleasing when they’ve done something wrong.” You looked out the giant windows and sighed. 

 

“I should probably get back to work.” 

 

“Uh, darling your whole team is probably asleep it’s like 1 in the morning.” You grabbed his arm to look at his watch. 

 

“Damn it!” You hopped off the desk and called King to follow. 

 

“What’s the rush?” Jack said, grabbing your arm gently. 

 

“I- uhh.” Jack gave a confused laugh. 

 

“Stay awhile, or we could go back to my place. Weigh the options here.” You looked out the window once more. 

 

“Fuck it, alright,” Jack smirked 

 

“That’s what I like to hear.” 


	3. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re even lucky i’m sorry, you’re lucky I let you onto my goddamn space station! I should have thrown you out the airlock when you first got here!” You sat up, returning the anger “Then fucking do it! Throw me out the airlock right now, I don’t wanna be near you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of the night cause three is plenty, right? If you hate it let me know I can stop, or let me know how to improve! THANKS AND ENJOY <3

The alarm buzzed in Your ear, you felt soft fur next to you.  _ Shit, I'm gonna be late. _ Feeding King, you slipped into clothes and rushed out the door. You reached the tech floor and began your walk to your office, King trotted along next to you. Someone ran up to you. 

 

“Ma’am I have the report for you.” The girl pushed up her glasses and smiled brightly as you looked over it. And, to your surprise, it was actually... good?

 

“This is...  _ nice _ , who are you again?” The girl smiled wider 

 

“Daisy Indes. You hired me exactly one week ago and I’ve never been happier!” You gave her a smile. 

 

“Well Daisy keep smiling, the world needs more people like you.” You patted her on the shoulder and it looked as if she were about to faint. You looked over the report again, something about a new slag weapon she had come up with. It was actually really fascinating. After going through some other paperwork, you decided to call Daisy in to tell her to work on the gun. Opening your door you called out 

 

“Daisy, could you step into my office a moment?” Everyone looked at the newbie in horror, the sorriness on their faces was almost sad, but as you watched Daisy step out of her cubicle, she was smiling the whole walk down to your office. 

 

“Yes, ma’am?” You reached behind her and closed the door. Her face lost the smile “Did I do something w-wrong?” You laughed 

 

“No hun, I just want you to work on this gun, it’s amazing. You deserve some recognition. The catch is that I need you to not tell anyone, got it? You will work in the room right outside my office to the left, if anyone comes in, you come straight here and get me, or feel free to knock ‘em out.” You winked, and Daisy smiled. 

 

“Yes, ma’am!” 

 

“All Right go hop to work, and here,” you tossed her some keys “for the office.” Daisy gave a bright smile 

 

“Thank you so much! I won’t let you down.” She turned and walked out the door, turning left, unlocking the building room, and closed the door behind her. Everyone else looked confusingly into your office. 

 

“Get back to work!” you shouted. The rest of the morning went smoothly until lunch came around. Now you and Jack hadn’t been seeing each other for nearly 6 months now. One day he just stops making any contact with you, and wouldn’t answer or let you into his office. It hurt you a lot, and now you wished the man was dead. So when lunch came around, you knowingly stayed in your office, some people had been rumoring that James was going to ask you out. Point being James was the nicest guy that everyone who thought of Handsome Jack too scary for them, but James was nice, and far from scary. Everyone loved that guy. Deep down you were nice, you just chose not to show it to the ignorant bastards on the space station. Opening the door to let some fresh air into your office, a man stood right outside the door with a bright smile on his face. 

 

“Hey Y/N.” It was James.  _ GREEEAAATTT just what I wanted, ruined peace and quiet. _ You sighed. 

 

“Can I help you, need something fixed or whatever?” James laughed. 

 

“No no no, I was just coming down here to ask you if you want to grab dinner sometime?” You looked at yourself, you were skinny, you skipped meals since there was no one to tell you to eat and you often stayed up working anyways. 

 

“Uhh I'm not really one for meals” James gave a nervous smile but quickly recovered. 

 

“We don’t have to do dinner, we can hang out at my place!” Just as James finished his sentence, King walked over and began to growl. James jumped a bit at the sight of this foreign animal. 

 

“What? You thought you could just come ask me out. Get to know a girl,  _ eh _ .” You turned away while King held his ground in front of the door, just as unamused as you were.

 

“I can get to know you, that’s why I thought dinner would be nice. Just to talk and get to know one another, I think you’re a very sweet and pretty girl.” You sat at your desk working while James spoke. 

 

“And who told you that James?” He looked at you confused. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I said _ who  _ told you I was nice?” James looked uneasy. 

 

“No one I just assumed…” 

 

“ _ Bingo _ ! You assumed. Go flirt with someone else.” James stepped further into your office. 

 

“Just one date, please?” you sighed heavily. 

 

“If it gets you to leave me alone, then fine.” James smiled. 

 

“Sure.” Giving you a date and a bunch of other information, he walked out of your office clearly satisfied.

  
  


There was a knock on your office door. 

 

“Who is it?” you asked drowsily. You hadn’t slept since you went out with James. He asked you out and for some reason, you agreed, and now you were a ‘thing’.

 

“It’s Daisy, it’s done.” You paused for a moment, forgetting what exactly was ‘done’. Oh yeah, the gun...

 

“Come on in.” Daisy stepped in, the gun in hand. “It’s beautiful Daisy!” she gave you one of her signature smiles. 

 

“I want you to name it.” you looked at her 

 

“No no no no. I don’t- I can’t- you made it.” you stammered. 

 

“I insist, I know all you did was hire me, but you got me out of a tough situation, and I'm forever grateful. Hell, you even let me make this gun.” you instantly laughed at Daisy’s curse. She was so innocent and it was so unexpected. 

 

“Wow you are something Daisy.” you pondered briefly. “Okay I have a name, and since we work for Hyperion I changed it up a little,” Daisy nodded “Floweradium” Daisy squealed with excitement 

 

“Ooh, it’s perfect!” 

 

“Okay, but before we go further, we have to go show the big CEO douche upstairs.” Daisy giggled. “Do you have all the papers for it?” Daisy held up her hand with a well-organized file of papers 

 

“Yes Ma’am.” 

 

“And we are off!” Walking out of your office with a giant ass SMG in your hand, and a Cheetah on the other side of you made you feel pretty badass. “Be good while I and Daisy are gone, or so help me, I’ll use this gun to blow all your worthless brains off,” you growled. They nodded and the three of you stepped into the elevator. The elevator dinged as it reached Jack’s office. 

 

“I get to meet Handsome Jack!” squealed Daisy quietly. 

 

“Eh, he’s not all he’s cracked up to be,” you muttered in annoyance. You came up to the secretary. 

 

“Oh. It’s  _ you. _ ” she murmured. 

 

“Yea and I'd watch it, I got a gun that could kill you with one hit, no matter where the bullet lands.” she looked down, speaking into a phone 

 

“There is a tech engineer here to see you, sir.” The other side of the phone was followed by a few words, and then the door opened. You walked confidently up to Handsome Jack’s desk and slammed a fist on it. 

 

“HEY, WHAT THE HE-” Jack froze. 

 

“Sorry  _ pumpkin _ didn’t mean to scare you.” you sneered. Daisy looked terrified, poor thing didn’t know you could care less about the man in front of you. Jack stared at you, his eyes frozen looking at you. “Come on  _ darling _ , I don’t have all day,” you spoke. Jack unlocked his gaze from you, remembering the girl next you was there, he tried to establish assertiveness. 

 

“And who the _ hell _ do you think you’re talking too?” Jack snapped. 

 

“A  _ dumbass  _ who doesn’t know how many people he hurts!” You lost it, not crying or anything, you were done with being hurt. You wished you hadn’t left Earth, there were plenty others more qualified than a 20-year-old to live on a space station. Jack stared at you, then looked at Daisy, then the gun in your hand. Handing the gun to Daisy you began to leave “Daisy take over and show that idiot your masterpiece.” 

 

“Hey, wait, Y/N!” Jack shouted. You heard a click as the doors to his office locked shut. Turning around you glared at him, and sat down as King did. You listened to Daisy explain her gun to Handsome Jack, but you could feel his eyes burning a hole into the back of your head. Once Daisy was done Jack clapped. “Hard to believe this, I know, but this a really nice gun.” 

 

“Thank you sir, but I couldn’t have done it without my boss.” Jack stared at you, and at this point, you were assessing Daisy speaking skills. You were laying on the ground, similar to a starfish, by the time Jack finished talking with Daisy. King got up and jumped on Jack, licking him. Daisy shrieked, but Jack assured her he was fine. Jack walked over to you and sat on the floor. Daisy entertained herself with King, trying to become comfortable with him. You both sat in silence for awhile, then Jack broke the silence. 

 

“I’m sorry.” he said. 

 

“The hell you are.” you spat. Jack frowned, but there was also anger in his eyes 

 

“You’re even lucky I'm sorry, you’re lucky I let you onto my goddamn space station! I should have thrown you out the airlock when you first got here!” You sat up, returning the anger 

 

“Then fucking do it! Throw me out the airlock right now, I don’t wanna be near you!” Daisy hunched over in fear and sat on the floor, trying to ignore the drama. You and Jack both looked away from each other. 

 

“Get out of my office, get off of Helios, and don’t come back.” he murmured. Standing up you clicked your tongue for King to follow. 

 

“Let’s go, Daisy. I need to show you your new office.” You looked briefly at Jack and began to walk away. Daisy had all the papers and the gun itself with her, which got you thinking. After showing her your, her, office you asked her to burn everything on the Floweradium and give you the gun. 

 

“Of course, I'm so sorry that Handsome Jack is throwing you onto Pandora's, but you’ll always have a friend up here at Helios!” Daisy gave a bright smile, you hugged, and the left. You called up James and told him you were going to Pandora and weren’t coming back. He insisted he come with you, but you told him to stay. After packing loads of guns and ammo you stole, as well as credits, you got onto the shuttle down to Pandora. 

 


	4. Pandora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “THE HELL YOU THINK YOU TALKIN TO GIRLY?” all the men began to laugh. That was it, they were all men. Men could be controlled easily, but you were looking for more of a challenge. “You dumbass, or was there someone stupider next to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day later after going up and I was shocked to see how much you people 'liked' this. SO as a special gift to all of you, here is another chapter. Enjoy!

King froze outside of the shuttle. It became obvious to you that the last flight you had was rocky and he was scared to go through a long journey. Picking up King, you stepped into the shuttle. The driver spoke 

 

“Where ya off to kid?” 

 

“Pandora, anywhere is fine.” The shuttle started and began to take off 

 

“You got it, ma’am.” Once the ship landed you got off, as well did King. Shots could be heard firing in the distance. Your ECHO watch beeped. It was an unknown call. As the shuttle was already thousands of feet away from you, you hesitantly answered the call. 

 

“Hey, it’’s Daisy. Did you make it down alright?” You looked around 

 

“Well, I haven’t been shot yet, so that’s a bonus.” 

 

“Okay, well good luck, I'll check back with you later!” the call ended. You sighed as you and King began your journey. After a good couple minutes of walking, you identified the shooting, it was from a small town off in the distance. You walked into the bar to investigate. The whole place went silent. Brutes and Psychos were around the room, and the room itself was disgusting and smelled as if something was rotting. 

 

“What are  _ you  _ staring at?” You looked dead in the eyes of the biggest guy there. He was obviously angry. 

 

“THE HELL YOU THINK YOU TALKIN TO GIRLY?” all the men began to laugh. That was it, they were all men. Men could be controlled easily, but you were looking for more of a challenge. 

 

“You dumbass, or was there someone stupider next to you?” the room was silent again. The brute got up and grabbed his gun, pointing it at your head. “Now now, I don’t think you want to shoot me.” 

 

“AND WHY THE HELL IS THAT?” taking out the Floweradium you switched the knob next to the trigger to corrosive. You shot him in the arm, and he began to scream 

 

“AHHHHH! MY ARM! YOU FUCKIN BITCH IMMA KILL YOU” you turned the knob to fire and shot him in the other arm. He began to scream more and then cry. 

 

“Do you want to  _ continue  _ darling?” 

 

“NO NO PLEASE SPARE ME!” he cried more. King walked into the room with a Skag dead in his mouth. Everyone was taken back. One man shouted from the other side of the bar 

 

“THAT THING KILLED A SKAG!” they all backed up and drew their guns out. 

 

“No, that thing belongs to me, he’s my pet.” everyone still pointed their guns at King. Holding up your gun you spoke again “Allow me to make myself clear,” you shot the ceiling with the explosive setting. “LEAVE HIM ALONE.” The bar began to settle. You got glances of fear as you walked around to the bartender. “Excuse me, do you know where sanctuary is?” the man looked you up and down. 

 

“Sorry darlin, but I can’t tell anyone who’s Hyperion. It’s against the code.” 

 

”Ah, I see. Well would you believe me if I told you I got kicked off Helios?” you raised an eyebrow. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Well I guess I'll have to burn down this building.” the man’s eyes widened. 

 

“Who  _ ARE  _ you?”

 

“Someone who is looking for revenge against Handsome Jack. Now tell me where Sanctuary is.” Moments later you were given directions. You walked over to the man you shot.

 

“Hang in there  _ darling _ .” the brute looked at you with pain 

 

“Y-y-yes ma’am.” You patted him on the arm where the acid had eaten through the bone. He screamed, and you and King walked out, smirking all the way to Sanctuary.


	5. A Setup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A setup, yes. King is right here” Rhys pointed to his lap. “Are you fucking with me?” Rhys laughed “No seriously he is in my lap.” walking over carefully you looked in his lap, and there laid King. “Well i’ll be damned. Huh.” Rhys looked at you. “So mind telling me why you’re on this shit hole of a planet.”

You gave up on Sanctuary, the assholes wouldn’t let you in due to the Hyperion on your guns and clothes. Hell, you were practically stinking up Pandora with Hyperion. Looking down the cliff was your target. You had become an assassin. You were still 20 and as you looked at your hands you questioned what you had become. You killed people for money, your 19-year-old self would laugh at you. You aimed the Floweradium down to the gunman who just happened to have stolen from someone else aka your client. A shot fired as the man screamed and fell to the ground, burning slowly. You watched the other person look up and begin to shoot and run to the car. Aiming once more you fired again, another one hit kill. Your ECHO lit up with your payment. King sat lazily eating some random bone. 

 

“Good boy King.” You walked back to a small cave, hidden behind giant boulders. It was home, or what you called home at least. See over the past 8 months you built up a reputation as the most well-known assassin on all of Pandora. Laying down on your bed you slept until your ECHO went off again, Jerge Bahn Reward: $3193. You sat up, Ohhhhhh now we’re talkin. “Come on King, we got a person to shoot in the skull.”

 

King got up and lazily walked next to you, ready to follow. The coordinates popped up on your map. It was for an Atlas station about 32 miles away from you. Sighing, you began a light jog towards your destination. Shooting people here and there, basically, anyone who got in your way. It was sad how adoptive you were towards the life on Pandora, it was almost like you were made to come here. Something about the name Atlas sounded familiar to you, put you couldn’t quite place it. You had forgotten about Handsome Jack, and basically anyone you knew on Helios. It was just you and King, and that’s how you liked it. 

 

Approaching the building you looked around for ways to get in. From what you could tell, it was heavily guarded. Lot’s of patrols and such, but your eye stopped at a small hole in the fence, just big enough for you and King to slip through. Stealth was all you needed. Sneaking around the side you poked your head through the hole, two guards. Putting the silencer on the Floweradium, you shot the two guards. Slipping through the fence, you walked up to a door the two were guarding and opened it. Pretty dumb that there weren’t guards on the other side of the door, or that the doors didn’t have a passcode. 

 

Letting King into the room with you, you glanced around, taking in the room. Just as you were about to check your ECHO something crashed, and all the sudden you were in a cage with King. Pulling your hood closer to your face you looked around to find guards swarming into the hallway with you. All the guards began yelling random things, you heard King yelp then growl and hiss, you felt something go under your skin and the world got blurry. You toppled over and the world went black. Waking up there was silence. You pulled your hood over your head and went to reach for your gun. Great, they took it off me. You stood up, looking around. You were in an office, a very nice one at that. A desk was in front of you, and it spun around. The face looked familiar, it was a man, pretty young, with and ECHO eye. That was it, it was Rhys. 

 

“Hello there Y/N, or should I call you by your more  _ common  _ name? Flower.” you pulled your hood up. 

 

“Hey if it isn’t  _ Rhysie _ .” He stared at you, he looked mad but flashed a smile. 

 

“It is, hey thanks for what you did awhile back. Really helped a guy out.” he gave a smile, but it was genuine. You started to walk but were greeted by an invisible wall. 

 

“So I’m guessing this was a setup? And where is King?” Rhys pushed a button on his desk, and a light flashed over the wall allowing you to walk. 

 

“A setup, yes. King is right here” Rhys pointed to his lap. 

 

“Are you fucking with me?” Rhys laughed 

 

“No seriously he is in my lap.” walking over carefully, you looked in his lap, and there laid King. 

 

“Well, I'll be damned. Huh.” Rhys looked at you. 

 

“So mind telling me why you’re on this shit hole of a planet.” you sat and thought for a moment 

 

“Uhh,” 

 

“Uhh, what?” 

 

“I can’t remember, but I'm pretty sure some douche had me kicked off Helios.” Rhys stared at you in disbelief 

 

“You’re kidding?” you sighed 

 

“Yea I totally came down to Pandora just cause I had the  _ urge  _ to kill people.” you sat in the chair on the other side of the desk. King came and lay at your feet. 

 

“Well you can, uh, stay here if you want.” you looked at him 

 

“Why did you bring me here?” Rhys sighed 

 

“I need your help. It’s about Pandora’s Vault.” You looked at him in disbelief 

 

“You’re serious?” Rhys smiled and nodded. 

 

“How would  _ you  _ like to be a vault hunter?”


	6. Vault Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Say goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You welcome

You woke up with two bodies next to you. Rhys’s and King’s. Rhys had an arm wrapped around you while he slept. You sat up, looking at the clock. It read 1 am. You slid back down under the covers and snuggled into Rhys’s arm and slept. When you woke up again the bed was cold. You looked around for Rhys and Kind. Getting up, you dragged a blanket from the bed to the door, opening the door you saw a beautiful house lush plants and furniture, all which was clean. You saw King running through one of the hallways and stop looking at you. His head tilted as he turned and ran towards you. Crouching you allowed him to tackle you and lick your face. One you stood up you saw Rhys leaning against the wall smiling at you. 

 

“Glad to see you’re awake darling.” you flashed a smile back. “Breakfast is in the kitchen, i’ll go set out all your things on the bed.” He walked over to you, kissing you on your head and walking back towards the bedroom. Walking into the kitchen was a plate with assorted fruits and some sort of pie next to it. Carefully taking a bite out of the pie, your face relaxed. Whatever it was, it was damn good. Putting your plate in the sink you walked back to the bedroom to find Rhys putting out fresh clothes and your gun. He turned around and smiled. “Breakfast any good?” You smiled

 

“It was wonderful.” He picked you up, kissing you roughly, and sat you on the bed. He kissed you deeper and you returned the passion. Pulling away, he whined. “Shh I have a vault to find for you.” you kissed him again and squirmed from underneath him to get dressed. Undressing in front of Rhys, as he wouldn’t leave the room, he looked you up and down. 

 

“Damn, you are gorgeous.” he breathed in. You smirked and kept getting dressed. Once you were dressed you kissed Rhys on the cheek, and headed towards the door “Don’t stay gone for too long.” Rhys winked at you, laughing you began your quest. 

  
  


You wore a black long sleeved shirt with a hood on it, grey imprints of some ancient language were on it. You wore dark skinny jeans, but you could easily move in them, and combat boots. With you was King with a badass back shield thing that had spikes on it, and the Floweradium. You began your hunt. Rhys only had an idea of where the vault was, so it was your job to find it. Setting the coordinates in you walked ready for anything. A bandit car whizzed by you, a psycho who was on the top throwing a grenade at you. You picked it up and threw it back at them just as it exploded. Sighing you picked up into more of a speed walk. A few skags came across you shot 5 while King ate one. King was a little on the carnivorous side. More bandits drove by, shooting at you or King, You shooting back. King darting away from bullets and keeping steady pace with their cars often times jumping onto them just to spook the dicks. Your ECHO went off, another unknown user, you assumed it was Rhys so you answered. 

 

“If I were you I’d stop in about oneeee minute.” A voice spoke, and it wasn’t Rhys’s either. A familiar one, but you couldn’t remember. Living on Pandora for a little less than a year really fucked up your memory so most people back on Helios were dead to you. 

 

“Who is  _ this _ ?” you growled. 

 

“Uh uh uh, watch it little miss.” You looked around, it was just you and King. “Now listen to me close princess, if you don’t want to totally get your brain spilled all over that sand I’d turn right back around.  _ Now _ .” 

 

“I’m kinda confused.” you admitted. 

 

“With what?! Do I have to  _ fucking  _ spell it out for you! TURN AROUND OR YOU’RE DEAD!” you never stopped walking. 

 

“See here stranger, I never stopped walking so I'm confused. Like, why didn’t you tell me to stop moving and thennnn tell me to turn around.  These are the things you gotta think about.” the comm was silent for a minute. 

 

“UGH! Have fun in hell bandit!” Gunshots began to go off all around you, King yelped for you to follow, and so you did. Running like hell you set off a smoke bomb that had poisonous gases in it which didn’t affect you since of your high quality shield. Using a cloaking device you and King began hidden. Still running, however, you took a detour to your location. Turning the cloaking device off once you were sure you were safe, you set up camp in a small abandoned skag home. The smell in there was repulsive, but it was a safe place where no one would try to kill you and King. 

 

When you awoke, you had about ten missed ECHO calls and messages. Ten of both. A couple were from Rhys, asking how the mission was going, and the rest, were all from the same guy from yesterday. Now where the hell is that guy familiar from? You thought for a moment, then realized you didn’t care and climbed out of the skag hole. King followed you as you continued your journey. Rhys called. 

 

“Hey, how’s the vault hunting goin sugar?” You cringed 

 

“Did you just call me sugar? Come on Rhys try a little harder.” he began to laugh. 

 

“Yea well it’s not as easy as you think.” you walked in silence for a moment “Uhh hey darling, I’m gonna have to call you back.” 

 

“Okay, i’ll keep you posted.” the call was shut off. Rhys didn’t call for about four days, and nothing great had happened either. Just killing some bandits here and there and trying to scrape together a shelter and food. It was the hottest part of the day when you got another call, not checking who it was, you answered. “Hello?” 

 

“Say goodnight.” you paused. 

 

“Wha-?” you heard a gunshot, then a yelp as King fell to the ground. Just as you went to look for the bastard who shot him someone came up behind you and knocked you unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So welcome


	7. Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. You welcome.

You awoke cold, You had been stripped of everything. You were now in a tank top and sweatpants with no shoes. When You tried to get up from the bed You were in, You realized you were chained down, and only then did you realize the hospital setting place you were in. There was an IV in your right arm and a bunch of other monitors attached to you. You let out a yelp as something sharp hit your foot, but you couldn’t see it being chained to the bed and all. A laugh was heard. 

 

“Who’s there? I’ll kill you when I get out of here!” you began to resist against the chains until the same laugh was heard, then a sharp pain in your thigh, then darkness. Awaking again, you blinked to life, in a different room. It was a nice bedroom. Yet again, you were chained, but a little looser. You attempted to sit up, but you had no energy. The laugh from earlier was heard, but it was different this time. Blinking again, you inhaled sharply and sat up, pushing yourself against the wall for support. A man sat in the chair in the corner of the room. 

 

“Well good morning kitten.” you blinked at him again 

 

“Who?” he snorted with a hint of frustration 

 

“You -,” he stopped and sighed deeply. “Did ya miss me, or have you sunk down to Pandora’s man standard?” you gave a puzzled look 

 

“I’m honestly really confused. Where’s King? The man laughed, more of a genuine laugh than an ‘I'm gonna fucking kill you’ kind of laugh. 

 

“After a year you still worry about that damn cat” he wiped a fake tear from his eye. “You know at first I thought you were some well-known bandit and ya know, I was gonna kill you. But after Rhysie told me it was you, I figured I pay an old pal a visit.” you stared at the man 

 

“I’m sorry, am I supposed to know you? And how do you know Rhys?” he looked at you with a slight shock 

 

“Are you fucking serious? You don’t remember who I am?” see you remembered Jack's name, but you didn’t recognize his features. 

 

“I feel like I know you. Look, dude, I'm just trying to do my job, and I would appreciate if I could have King back.” he seemed to grow angry 

 

“How do you not fucking remember me?! I’m Handsome  _ God damn _ Jack!” the man kept yelling, getting closer to you with anger in his eyes. You searched your mind for that name, and then it hit you like a train. 

 

“Y-you..” he stopped his yelling, he practically stood on top of you. Your eyes widened “I-i-i didn’t, I mean, i-i’m so, so.” you stopped, looking him in the eyes. .”I didn’t mean, b-back then and I-i.” Jack looked at you, surprised. 

 

“Ahh,  _ there  _ she is. The same broken down kid, I knew, before she became a backstabbing  _ bitch _ .” he laughed slightly. You still sat there in chains as all your memories came flooding back. Daisy, James, your job, your staff, and Jack. All of it at once was too much, you began to sob. Everything you said, everything you did, you couldn’t tell if you had become better or worse, let alone what or who you were. You pushed down things that upset you so you would forget them, hence not remembering Jack. Jack reached for the chains, you pulled back in fear. “Sh sh sh princess, let me take them off.” grabbing your wrist gently he took the chains off. Tears streamed down your face as you quietly cried. Jack sat next to you and pulled you in for a hug. You were amazed to see how quickly his mood changed, furious one minute, calming you the next. You breathed deeply for a couple minutes while Jack continued to hold you in his arms _. I missed this, I missed him you _ thought to yourself. Once you calmed down you began to hug him back, he jumped a little but didn’t let go. 

 

“Everything is alright now, I'm  _ here _ .” He pressed you against his chest, rocking you slowly, he planted a kiss on the top of your head. You both sat there for about 10 minutes when finally Jack shifted to get up. You thought he was going to chain you up and leave you there, but instead, he fixed his hair and motioned for you to follow him. Standing up you hopped off the bed, as it wasn’t even on the ground, but hooked to the middle of the wall. You gasped as your feet hit the cold ground, you wobbly walked towards Jack, almost falling. Jack reached out and caught you in one fluid motion. “Try not to be such a noodle would ya pumpkin.” He chuckled a bit as he helped you up. You walked out of the room into another, much bigger room. People were scattered around working on various things. “You know cupcake, I really missed you. I was heartbroken when we had that little fight, I shouldn’t have kicked you off Helios.” you looked up at him 

 

“I-it's okay, I kinda really deserved it.” Jack shook his head while you both walked next to each other. You were led to another room. Four guards stood in front of it, and clawing and growling were heard on the other side. 

 

“Step aside you good for nothing dumbasses,” Jack grunted. The door opened and out sprang King. He almost began to take off, but then he realized you were there and ran towards you. As he jumped on you, knocking you over, the guards drew their guns yelling something and aiming at King. Jack shot a guard, knocking him dead “Put your goddamn weapons away! I told you not to fire on the creature!” King licked your face, wiping away your tears and replacing it with thick slobber. 

 

“Oh my gosh King, get offff!” you shoved King gently off of you and patted him on the head while he rubbed against your leg. You looked at the dead guard on the ground, then at Jack, whose focus was on you. 

“Ready to go cupcake?” 

 

“uhhhm yeah I guess. Where are we going?” Jack sighed. 

 

“To Rhysie darling, we’re all gonna have a lovely chat.” You tensed up “It’ll be fine, just don’t piss me off and I won’t have to throw you back on Pandora.” Jack winked at you, as you both walked to his office. You forgot you weren’t even on Pandora, nobody would put this much nice, expensive equipment on Pandora unless they had a skag for a brain. Coming to his secretary, she glared at you, but however, Jack noticed. “Meghan sweetheart, watch who you glare at, or I can see how lovely your brain looks on that wall behind you.” she stared at him with fear 

 

“ye-yes Handsome Jack, sir.” he patted her on the shoulder, as she looked like she was about to snap. Jack laughed, pulling you close to him by grabbing your waist. You squeaked in surprise as he chuckled and opened the giant doors. Walking in you noticed the familiar set up, a new chair, however, was at Jack’s desk. 

 

“New chair?” you questioned peering up at him. 

 

“Good eye pumpkin, I’ll give you that.” Arm still around your waist you both walked up the steps to his desk. 

 

“Where’s Rhys?” Jack looked at you. 

 

“Soooo many questions, calm down princess I'm calling him in now.” King made himself comfortable on one of the big steps while Jack made you sit in his lap, which at this point you didn’t honestly mind. Sure Jack was really scary and mean to people, he was Handsome Jack, what was there to expect, but however if one got close enough to him, they could see that he was human just like anyone, he had feelings. Jack pressed the Comm on his desk “Meg could you send Rhys to my office asap.” 

 

“Yes handsome jack sir, I'll get right on it.” Jack focused his attention on you 

 

“So, how’d it feel to be a bandit kiddo?” you stared at him 

 

“Would you believe me if I told you it was awful?” Jack burst out laughing 

 

“God Yes!” 

 

“I never want to kill anyone ever.” You stared into nothing. Jack poked your side, you squealed. 

 

“Ahahaha you’re freakin adorable kiddo.” You both sat in silence until the Comm went off 

 

“Handsome Jack, Rhys is here to see you now.” Jack pressed the button and spoke 

 

“Send him in, the hell are you waiting for?!” The doors opened as Rhys stepped in, he stared at you, then Jack, then you again. “Welllll if it isn’t my best pal Rhysie.” Rhys gave a half-hearted smile, but also kinda looked upset. 

 

“Hey Jack.” he sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. You shifted in Jack’s lap as his body pressed against yours. 

 

“Sooo, about this Vault, when were you going to  _ tell  _ me about it?” Rhys sighed, sliding a hand through his hair. 

 

“I wasn’t” he mumbled quietly. 

 

“I’m sorry what was that? Did I hear you  _ weren’t  _ gonna tell me? Cuz’ if that’s the case, we’re going to have a problem cupcake.” Rhys breathed heavily. “So let me ask you again, whe-” 

 

“I wasn’t,  _ alright _ ? Is that what you wanted to hear?” Rhys said, annoyed. You watched Jack flare up with anger 

 

“Hold on, did you just interrupt  _ ME _ ?!” Rhys nodded slightly “Oh no oh no. Rhysie cupcake, I’d watch that tongue of yours, it might just get you thrown out my damn airlock.” Rhys looked at you, obviously needing your help. You cleared your throat, and Jack’s attention became focused on you as well. 

 

“I think everyone just needs to calm down..” You mumbled tiredly. Jack sighed and Rhys took a deep breath. 

 

“Alright alright, but I can’t promise I won’t blow his head off.” You poked Jack in the side. 

 

“Be nice.” He threw his arm around your waist and made himself comfortable in his chair. You were comfortable against Jack. Listening to his heartbeat, and his voice and the warmth coming from him. Your eyes slowly became heavy, as the noise around you faded and you fell asleep in Jack’s arms. 

 


	8. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day kiddos! <3

When you awoke, you laid in a bed, someone was asleep next to you. As your eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, you looked down to the floor to see King, sleeping peacefully. You watched his chest rise and fall. You quietly moved to see Jack sleeping quietly next to you. It was then that you realized his arm was around you, and he had nuzzled into your hair. 

 

“Good morning princess.” he whispered, the sound of sleep lingered in his voice. 

 

“You should really go to bed, we both just got here.” you blinked 

 

“How long was I asleep on you?” you murmured. Jack chuckled quietly 

 

“Like an hour, Rhys left after like 30 minutes and no, he isn’t dead. We did come to an agreement. Afterward, I did some work then carried you to my room. And here we are.” You sighed 

 

“What time is it?” A pause of silence then Jack spoke 

 

“1:20 a.m. so I guess I was right to say good morning.” You yawned, turning around to face Jack. You both snuggled up next to each other and fell asleep. When you woke up, the lights were on. Sitting up, you saw Jack getting dressed. He turned looking at you “Hey kiddo, How'd ya sleep?” he said while pulling on his coat. 

 

“Uhm” you shrugged your shoulders “sleeping in a bed is, new..” He laughed slightly 

 

“It’s not new princess, it’ just unfamiliar.” you nodded slightly, then realizing the horrible headache you had. You made a sighed as you slide your head under the covers. “What’s the matter cupcake?” you groaned.

 

“Headache.” you heard footsteps as a door was opened. A couple minutes later the footsteps came back. 

 

“Here take this” reaching your hand out from underneath the cover you took the pill. 

 

“You’re not gonna drug me, right?” Jack laughed. 

 

“Cupcake there would be no need, you’re already in my bed.” You took the pill 

 

“sorry leading Pandora suspicion.” You curled up into a ball underneath the blankets. 

 

“You stay here and get some rest, let me know if you need anything. I’ll take King with me to my office.” you heard the click of the lamp switch and felt the blanket being lifted off your head, and a small kiss replacing it.”Get some rest pumpkin.” he draped the blanket back over your head and left. You sat there as your head tried to stop pounding, when it was at least manageable you closed your eyes to sleep. Most of your day was sleeping and recovering from whatever the hell they did to you when you were knocked out in their lab. 

 

It was about 7 p.m. when you finally managed to crawl out of Jack’s bed. You stumbled over to his bathroom, turning on his shower and sitting letting the water run over you. You climbed out and got dressed in some leggings and a sweatshirt that you ordered up. You walked out of Jack’s house thing and went to go to his office. Walking down the busy hallway, which wasn’t even a hallway it was the Hyperion hub or whatever, people looked at you funny. They say things like 

 

“Now why the hell isn’t that kid wearing shoes?” 

 

“Why isn’t she dressed right” 

 

“Handsome Jack would have her thrown out the airlock.” Stepping into the long corridor down to Jack's office, which was really just for dramatic effect. Who the hell wants to walk all the way down that? People kept the comments going, 

 

“Is this how people treat Handsome Jack, wow, she’s dead.” 

 

You chuckled to yourself as you walked past the secretary. 

 

“Hey, Meg.” this time you were trying to be friendly. Meg looked up at you 

 

“Wow, is that  _ respect _ ?” she sounded a bit surprised at your kindness. 

 

“Yea, mind if I pop into his office.” Meg shook her head 

 

“Not up to me, sorry. But, I'll let you in anyways.” You stared at her 

 

“Won’t you like, lose your job, like I don’t know, being thrown out the airlock?” Meg shrugged. 

 

“Just go on in.” You sighed and walked in, as you stepped past the doors Jack yelled. 

 

“MEG WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LETTING PEOPLE IN MY GODDAMN OFFICE? YOU STUPID PIECE OF-” he paused looking at you. “Fucking hell.” he murmured. King saw you but was too lazy to get up and say hello. You walked up the steps sitting in the chair on the opposite side of his desk. 

 

“You should say sorry to Meg,” you commented. Jack sighed pushing back his hair. 

 

“Eh, she needs to be yelled at every now and again, keeps people in check.” Jack looked at his ECHO device as it blinked. Pulling up something you watched his face become more and more unhappy. “Hold up a minute kitten, this will only take a sec.” focusing his attention to the ECHO your eyes followed Jack as he made a call. “The hell do you want?!” Jack spoke in frustration. Silence, while Jack’s face only grew in anger. “Then fucking get it under control! Don’t you dumbass know how to do  _ ANYTHING  _ RIGHT?!” You sat there almost wanting to ask what was happening, but you were wise not to. You kept watching Jack, at this point he was pacing around the room, sighing and grunting angrily. “If you don’t get this situated, I will come down there and tear you  _ limb  _ from  _ limb  _ AND FEED YOU TO  _ THE FUCKING SKAGS _ ! AM. I. CLEAR?” the room was silent, but it was like you could hear the tension rolling around the room in waves like an ocean. “Alright. Get it fucking fixed before I decide how to kill you with the moonshot.” Jack’s voice came in an aggressive whisper yell. Jack pulled the ECHO away from him, throwing it on his desk, where it barely managed to fall off. Jack sighed and plopped down in his chair. 

 

“Stupid  _ fucking  _ assholes can’t fucking hear properly. I might as well be speaking to a fucking plant and it could do its job better than those dumb fucks.” you blinked at Jack. “I'm sorry pumpkin, it’s just these freakin assholes keep coming over to Hyperion’s warehouse and just doing what bandits do best. Steal, kill, and break. They’re a fucking corrupt society, they don’t even realize how much they NEED me.” You nodded at Jack. For some reason, this scared you. Now that you had lived on Pandora you kinda felt bad for the bandits, yes there were bandits on Pandora, but Jack considered them ALL bandits. Which just isn’t true, and they sure as hell don’t need him. But hey, you weren’t gonna tell him that. You’d just end up dead like everyone else who thought to talk back to Handsome Jack was a good idea. 

 

“It’s okay Jack.” you finally managed to mumble out. The comm on Jack’s desk beeped. 

 

“What is it, Meg?” Jack replied cooly 

 

“Sir, there is a Claptrap out here to see you.” Jack looked confused momentarily 

 

“I thought I destroyed all the damn things?” 

 

“Well sir I'm sorry to inform you there is one standing right out here.” some sort of robotic voice could be heard 

 

“Hellllloooooo Traveler! Was that good enough? No no no I’m losing it! WAHHHH!” Jack looked slightly annoyed 

 

“Oh god, alright alright, let him in I suppose.” The doors opened, and there ‘stood’ a claptrap. He began to roll up 

 

“UHHH I don’t do stairs.” spoke the robot awkwardly. He was kinda cute, and you couldn’t see why Jack would want to rid of them. Jack rolled his eyes 

 

“There is a ramp to your right.” 

 

“AHA!” the Claptrap rolled up the ramp and stopped at Jack’s desk. 

 

“Hello I am a CL4P-TP steward bot, but you can just call me Claptrap!” the bot said cheerfully. Jack nodded his head slowly 

 

“Uhh, yea I know what you are. I thought I got  _ rid  _ of all you damn bots?” Claptrap looked blankly at Jack 

 

“In fact you did sir! I was the only one to survive your harsh wrath among my metal friends!” Jack seemed a little amused when the bot said harsh wrath. 

 

“Uh Huh. So what do you want?” 

 

“Wellllll I was hoping you could send some more money down to the tech lab! We have been working on a new line of loader bots and have seemed to just have fallen short on money!” The Claptrap looked so happy, almost as if it were programmed to. 

 

“And may I ask why the HELL the tech lab found a Claptrap to tell me this?” Claptrap rolled nervously back and forth. 

 

“Uhhh sorry, sir but I don’t honestly know. They told me I would be rewarded greatly with friends!” you looked at the tiny robot. Friends? What kind of payment was that? 

 

“Now this, this is fucking priceless!” Jack began to laugh “They think some Claptrap is going to make me give them more money?!” Jack continued to laugh and wiped a fake tear from his eye. “Oh boy. Meg! Can you send all of the tech lab nerds up here.” Jack said it as more of a demand than anything, mainly because it was. You started at Jack 

 

“What are you gonna do to them?” Jack looked at you and smirked 

 

“I dunno something funny probably. Maybe scare the shit out of them, or just vent them into space. Depends on the excuse they give me.” Claptrap focused his attention on you 

 

“Welllllll hellooooooo!” he said, trying to be seductive, but it just came out cute. 

 

“Hey little guy.” you held out your hand and shook his metal one. Claptrap seemed to beam with happiness 

 

“This is the best day of my life! I got to meet Handsome Jack, andddd I got to hold a pretty lady’s hand!!” You giggled as the Claptrap began to beatbox and roll around Jack’s office. Jack looked annoyed at the robot and began to reach for his gun. 

 

“Jack don’t.” he looked at you “He’s just a little robot leave him alone.” Jack sighed and pulled his hand away from the gun. 

 

“Where the HELL are those nerds Meg?” 

 

“On their way Handsome Jack, Sir,” Meg spoke. Maybe I should have just stayed in bed, I really don’t want to see my old team get thrown into nothingness. You thought quietly. 


	9. Upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "IM LIVIN THE UPGRADEEEEEEEE"
> 
> -Jakey D.
> 
> Sorry this is no summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOoooooOOoo like yea.
> 
> i'm sorry if it's been taking too long for me to throw these out, i'm trying to be really consistent with putting a new chapter out at least every week. PLEASE let me know if you want more, or what you would like to see in the future. Thank you for all the support it means a lot!

“We are terribly sorry Handsome Jack sir.” stuttered one of the tech’s “we just need a little more funding to make the new line o-of loader b-bots. T-that’s all we ask sir.” Jack sat at his desk, clearly unamused with the ‘nerds’ as he would call them. 

 

“And why the hell should I waste my money on something that probably is fucking useless?” you skimmed over the rows of tech people and your eyes spot a familiar face. “Who the hell is the leader of your nerd squad?” The familiar face stepped forward, it was Daisy. “You, what’s your name kiddo?” The lady shivered 

 

“D-Daisy Handsome Jack s-sir” You decided to include yourself in the conversation. 

 

“Daisy is that you?” The shy girl looked at you frightened. 

 

“U-uh-uh y-yes ma’am, do I know you?” You glowered at her.

 

“You never called me back.” you deadpanned. She looked at you with slight confusion then her eyes sparked 

 

“Y-Y-Y/N?” You smirked 

 

“Yea?” Her eyes brightened 

 

“I thought you were dead!” You glared slightly 

 

“Cut the bullshit. You never  _ attempted  _ to contact me.” she lowered her head. Jack snapped and all attention was back on him. 

 

“I don’t care who didn’t gossip to who.  _ WHY  _ the  _ HELL  _ am I having my time wasted by you idiots who can’t learn to budget!” They all coward away. 

 

“Sir-r if you could just-” In a flash of a moment Jack whipped out his gun and shot three of the workers. 

 

“GET OUT OF MY OFFICE  _ NOW _ !” they all turned and ran out the door. Jack pressed the button on the desk laughing to himself “Aha ha ha Hey Meg could you uh, send in a cleanup crew.” He kept laughing “OHHHH MY GOD did you see the LOOKS ON THEIR FACES! Fucking PRICELESS!!” you laughed slightly and rubbed the back of your head. Almost immediately a janitor walked into his office and began to remove the dead bodies. “They were all like ahhhhh! And I was like phsew phsew! Hahaha!” Jack sat down in his chair and began to work. His face dropped when he picked up a paper “Now what the  _ FUCK _ ! I kill your people and you still want mon- They're dead! Imma kill em! Imma fucking kill them!” You blinked at Jack and reached over, snatching the report from him. “Hey pumpkin, the hell are ya doin?” Jack said gritting his teeth. 

 

“Jack, these new loader bots are gonna work. I mean just look at this! I-it's amazing!” You handed him the report and he began to look over it. 

 

“God dammit.” He groaned. “Why do you have to be right and ruin my fun.” He mumbled. 

 

“So you can be known as the hero you are. The boss who gave his people a second chance.” You smiled. Jack nodded his head slowly 

 

“Yea yea that's me. The hero, the god.” He began to smirk a little “Alright, but how much money do they need so I'm not giving them too much, ‘cuz that would be fucking stupid.” You took the sheet and looked over it 

 

“they need about $3,492” Jack paused. 

 

“Mmk, I can manage that. For a new line of badass loader bots only though.” Jack pressed the button on his desk again “Send the head of tech up here.” 

 

“Yes Sir, right away.” Jack sat in his chair and kicked up his feet on his desk. 

 

“So, kiddo.” you stared blankly at him 

 

“yea?” 

 

“How are things?” you snorted 

 

“You suckkk at making small talk.” you giggled a little bit as Jack attempted to look offended. 

 

“What’s the death toll for today?” “And, that is how you make small talk.” you side noted. Jack half smirked, half glared at you. 

 

“Uhh with the three from earlier I’d say a total of about 16.” Jack chuckled to himself quietly 

“One guy almost fucking had a heart attack before I even did anything.” 

 

“I mean, it’s good that you didn’t have to kill that many people today though. Like, I get it must be fun for you, but if you killed everyone there would be no one to run Helios but you.” Jack seemed to be in thought 

 

“Yea yea, well you and me. So I guess I’ll just have you run Helios for me, eh?” You shot him an unamused look 

 

“You can run Helios on your own in that case.” 

 

“Awwww c'mon kitten, I was joking,” Jack said while laughing. The thought of you running around that giant ass space station made your legs hurt. 

 

“So where should I stay if I’m back on Helios? I mean unless you’re throwing me back onto Pandora?” King snarled in his sleep and ran. He was chasing something, but he must have caught it because at that point he was just drooling on the floor. 

 

“Well I wasn’t expecting to be housing a bandit on my space station, but for tonight you might as well stay with me.”  you blinked 

 

“And what about tomorrow?” 

 

“What about it cupcake?” 

 

“I’m not living with you Jack, I need some sort of space. The only thing that keeps me sane.” Jack tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair. 

 

“What if I force you to? I overpower you if it somehow slipped over your head. I call the shots here kiddo, not you.” He seemed amused at this point, almost as if it were a game. And in Jack’s mind, it was the best game around. 

 

“Uhhh” you didn’t honestly know what to say. He was right. He called the shots, 24/7 365. If he didn’t you wouldn’t be here right now. 

 

“I’ll get you an apartment kiddo, I’m just screwin with ‘ya.” Jack mused. You gave him a fake smile 

 

“Thanks.” He smirked 

 

“Anytime princess, it’s what heroes do.” he winked. God, you were ready to leave. You couldn’t help but realize how annoying Jack was. Most of the time he scared the shit out of you or was comforting, but at the moment you wanted to straight up punch him in the face. 

 

“Sir, I’m sending the head of tech in now.” Jack clasped his hands together as the doors opened. 

 

“Our little friend is here.” Daisy gave a half nervous smile as she wobbled into Handsome Jack’s office. 

 

“Take a seat cupcake,” He paused “Actually  _ don’t _ , this will only be a sec.” Daisy’s eyes widened 

  
  


“P-Please Handsome Jack S-Sir we I mean I won’t bother you with s-stupid ideas.” Jack gazed at her 

 

“I’ll give you the money.” She stared at him in disbelief “But only because your friend convinced me. Thank her, not me.” Now you were looking at Jack across his desk in disbelief. Did he actually just give you the credit? That’s amazing. 

 

“T-thank you so m-much.” 

 

“Yea yea, the money will be transferred directly down to your office. Don’t disappoint me. Now get the hell out of my office before I change my mind.” You watched as Daisy scurried out of the office. As the doors closed you felt eyes on you, turning you met Jack’s gaze, he looked at you hungrily. It didn’t take you long to realize what he wanted, and if you thought hard enough you wanted him just as badly. You walked over to Jack and your faces smashed into one another, begging for each other. This, this is what you wanted, and it was what Jack needed. You felt Jack’s hands slide under your clothes, moving up and down your torso. You began to undress. Now, everything happened so quickly. One minute you were kissing, the next moans filled the room and you laid on Jack’s desk naked. Jack knew how to get what he wanted, that was for sure. As he slid into you, you felt pain surge through your lower half 

 

“Mhmm so tight, just for me pumpkin?” Jack growled. You wanted to punch him even more, but you felt that you’d rather just let him do his thing. Jack began to pump, giving you no time to adjust. 

 

“Mm j-Jack.” you barely managed to say. Slamming hard into you, you felt yourself growing closers. Moans filled the huge office, and Jack’s thrusts became a little more erratic than the steady rhythm from earlier. “F-fuck” you moaned. In a matter of seconds, it was over, your vision whitened as the world blurred with pleasure. Moments later you felt Jack realize into you. By the time you had caught your breath and heaved yourself off the desk, Jack was sitting in his chair, as if nothing happened. He grabbed you and pulled you in for another kiss, you yelped in surprise as his lips crashed against your once more. When he pulled away he laughed slightly giving you a quick smile. 

 

“You’re freakin adorable princess.” You felt warm from head to toe. Even if Jack was a total douche at points, he was really nice and sweet. When he wanted to be that is.

 


	10. Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yikes

The crack of a gun, guns plural. Someone was in Handsome Jack’s office, god only knows who. Well, they  _ were _ in Handsome Jack’s office. Meghan wanted to peer around her desk, badly. Should she call for a medic? Was the person even still alive? More importantly, why did she care? It wasn’t her head being blown all over the floor. It wasn’t her life flashing before her eyes as a man, with all the power in the world, ended another person's life. Meghan hated her job as his secretary. Handsome Jack felt the need to walk all over her, not that it mattered. He did it to everyone, she was just exceptionally close to his office. That being said she was tortured all the more. Things were changing though. Now that that girl had come back from being thrown onto Pandora, Handsome Jack seemed more, at ease. It wasn’t like his harsh comments didn’t stop, they were just  _ slowed  _ like instead of quick sand it was tar. But either way, she was still going down. Meghan knew she needed to get off Helios, Handsome Jack was most certainly going to kill her. It was a known fact, it had happened to every oth- 

 

“Morning Meg.” Handsome Jack interrupted her thoughts. 

 

“G-Good morning sir!” she tried her best to be cheer but it just, well it was hard. Meghan hadn’t even realized Handsome Jack had come out of his office, what was he off to do? Something had to be important to have made him get up and leave his other important work. Instead of walking away, Handsome Jack sat down on the edge of her desk. Meghan dared not to look into her boss’s eyes. 

 

“Meg darling?” Meghan’s attention shot back to her boss. She was always losing focus these days. She remembered when she first got this job, and man was she happy. Handsome Jack was always the nicest to her the- 

 

“Meg!” Handsome Jack waved a hand in front of her vision. 

 

“Y-yes sir, sorry.” Handsome Jack gave her a fake smile 

 

“Darling, could you send clean up crew up here?” Meghan blinked 

 

“Th-the whole crew sir?” Handsome Jack hopped off her desk 

 

“Yeah, it was messy today, shoulda seen their faces,” he began to laugh “Anyways, you look nice today Meg.” He said patting her on the shoulder and walking back into his office. 

 

“T-thank you, sir.” Meghan barely managed to say. Did  _ the  _ HANDSOME JACK just compliment her? Let alone walk out of his office. What kind of new hell could that be, and was it even hell?

 

\--  -----  --

 

There was a face off in the distance. 

 

“Angel?” he called out.  _ Not again  _ he thought _ not another nightmare, please no.  _ Jack’s face twisted as Angel gave him a dark smile, her eyes lit up and she opened her mouth 

 

“You’re an asshole.” Jack shot up awake, heart pounding and eyes watering. He gasped for air as the nightmare disappeared into the darkness of his room. Looking over at the clock it read 6:00 a.m. Jack sighed, never hurt to start work early. Walking down through the long open rooms and corridors on Helios, he watched people shrink back into their offices, swerve away from him in the corridors. Hell, people would step out of the elevators they were in, and at this point, Jack was wandering Helios just to see the looks on the dumbasses known as his workers. The people who barely kept Helios functioning because their dumb little brains weren’t as knowledgeable as his. Jack thought back to his past. The look on the vault hunters faces when Rhys finally used his dumb brain to bring Jack back to life. Bonus, he still owned the biggest company and didn’t have to work back up to it. The vault hunters were shocked and also pretty pissed off when they saw Helios and all of Hyperion was still top dog. Nothing was going to change that. Jack made his scientists work to make him immortal. Hyperion NEEDED him, the WHOLE WORLD needed him. The universe needed him. Jack was going to purify every tiny being in this existence. Every. Last. One. Jack shook his head and viewed his surroundings. Where was he? 

 

“Handsome Jack, Sir?” Jack swiveled around to a bright young man. “Do you need something, Sir?” Jack looked around, he still couldn’t figure out where the hell he was. He had been wandering around for like three hours. And it was a big ass space station. 

 

“Uhhh, yeah.” Jack paused “Where exactly am I kiddo?” The man looked up at Jack, he had to be like 20 or somethin, he was really freakin short. The kid pushed his hair back into its neat form. 

 

“Research and Development, secret laboratory. We’re still trying to figure out how to make you immortal if that’s why you’re here sir.” Jack looked around some more. 

 

“Huh” the boy gave him a curt nod 

 

“Would you like to see our progress Handsome Jack sir?” Jack nodded slowly. Secret lab? When the hell did-  oh yeah. He didn’t want anyone else to know how to be immortal. In fact, as soon as they had figured out how to make him immortal, the whole place was being destroyed. Along with everyone in it. The jobs here were hard. In this case, the people working already knew their fate, they signed a contract saying that they couldn’t let anyone know. If they did, well they and their family were dead. It was rough, and Jack liked it. 

 

“Uhh, no kiddo I'm good. Just kinda wandering around. Keep up the hard work kids!” Jack yelled over his shoulder, waving. Oh yeah, Jack remembered how easily he got here. It was deck 13 1/2. Ya know like between 13 and 14? Oh nevermind. His secret office used to be here until well he gave it to the nerds. Jack finally got to his office. It was almost amusing at the sight of a long line in front of his doors. Jack heard Meg in the distance. People looked like they wanted to yell at him, which they probably would. Then Jack would shoot them and life would go on. Once Jack finally reached Meghan's desk he almost noticed how pleading she looked at him. He stood there for what felt like hours but was merely a second, thinking about if he should help her or not. He was nice, he was only mean to make people sure of their place. Jack stepped towards her desk 

 

“Can I help you with something Meg?” He tried to put on a sincere voice. Meghan look nervously at him and then glanced toward the crowd 

 

“N-no sir everything is under control. We just have some people here to see you.” Jack looked down the long line of people. 

 

“Meg, how many meetings are scheduled from right now, to when work started?” Meghan glanced at her computer and clicked a few buttons 

 

“Twelve, sir.” Jack gave another glance at the line. That was wayyyy more than twelve, there were at least 30 people in here. To say that that long ass hallway was crowded was never something Jack had imagined. 

 

“Meg darling, allow me to help you out.” Pulling out his pistol from his holster he shot the ceiling, not aiming anywhere in particular. “THERE SHOULD ONLY BE TWELVE PEOPLE IN HERE IF YOU KNOW YOU DON’T HAVE MY VALUABLE TIME TO WASTE THEN GET THE FUCK OUT!” Jack placed his gun neatly back into the holster and smirked as people scurried and tripped over each other and themselves until only twelve people remained. Even they were shifting uncomfortably. “Thanks, Meg.” Jack turned and walked into his office motioning to the first person in line “Make it snappy kiddo.” When Jack had finally finished and caught up with all his meetings, he was exhausted. This is what he hated about being the God to these people. He couldn’t just take a moment to wander and relax. Ever. Rubbing his temples Jack sighed, closing his eyes. _ When will I ever get a break? _

 

\--  -----  --

 

Claptrap rolled around nervously in Daisy’s office. 

 

“What did I do wrong now?” He thought out loud since of course he was removed from the ‘right’ to think personally. Claptrap sighed. He hated Helios, he wished to go back to the old days. Vault hunting, helping Jack when he was nice before he was Handsome Jack. When Jack was still a hero in his eye. The robot gave a bigger sigh, as Daisy walked into the room. 

 

“WE GOT THE MONEY CL4P-TP!” Claptrap looked at Daisy. Why did she always have to say CL4P-TP? Sure it was his programming name, but he liked to be called Claptrap. It was him. 

 

“Uhm, Hurray!” Claptrap said cheerfully. But, he wasn’t cheerful. His programming made him sound happy and joyful all the time. Claptrap tried at that, he tried at everything. Why couldn’t he make friends? Was there something in his tire? Did he need an oil change? WHAT WAS IT? Claptrap rolled around closer to Daisy. 

 

“So... am I allowed to leave now? I mean, you got your money right? I would love to go back to Pandora.” Daisy gave Claptrap a disgustingly evil look. That’s what Claptrap hated, everyone thought Daisy was nice, but she abused the little robot more times than he could count. 

 

“No. You stay with me, you’re bait. You keep me alive. You don’t deserve to be alive, your product line was destroyed by Handsome Jack. I don’t know how you're alive still, and I don’t care. You’re dying before I do.” Claptrap began to panic, who would save him now. There was no one in the world who loved him and would protect him, or throw a birthday party for him. Claptrap made a crying sound, though no tears came. Ya know, cause he’s a robot and all. Daisy shrugged and threw a wrench at him. 

 

“OW.” Claptrap rolled out of her office “I’m gonna go do some work now!” Daisy yelled over her shoulder 

 

“YOU BETTER OR YOU’RE DEAD!” Claptrap rolled faster towards the door, he had an Idea. Claptrap searched his memory banks for the girl that was in Jack’s office. She knew Daisy, and Daisy was scared of her. “SHE SAVED MY LIFE!” Claptrap yelled in the empty elevator. He rolled towards Jack’s office in hope that the girl would save him. He came upon the secretary. “Hello Ma’am, I would love to know if Handsome Jack’s friend lady is in there. Or where I may be able to find her? Please?” Meghan looked down at the Claptrap. 

 

“Uhm, I believe she is in his office now, I’ll ask him if you can come in.” The lady, Meghan as her name appeared on her tag, spoke into a phone. 

 

“Handsome Jack sir, the Claptrap unit is back.” Silence “Yes sir, he wants to see Y/N. Mhm. Of course sir.” Meghan put the phone down. “Handsome Jack says you may go in, but if it’s for more money you’re to be killed on site. By him of course.” Meghan offered Claptrap a quick smile as he rolled into the huge office. There was the lady, sitting on Jack’s desk. Jack’s gaze shifted from her, all happy and such, to Claptrap, in which his gaze became annoyed. 

 

“What do you want Vaul- Claptrap?” Claptrap almost beamed at the fact Handsome Jack remembered what Claptrap did for him. 

 

“I’m so sorry to intrude sir, but I am in dire need of this girl’s help. You turned your head to face Claptrap. 

 

“Me?” You asked. Claptrap nodded 

 

“Your friend Daisy is using me as bait for Handsome Jack, which is why I'm on Helios, which is also why I bothered you not too long ago and which is WHY I NEED YOUR HELP!” Claptrap was out of ‘breath’ 

 

“Calm down there little robot.” Jack snorted 

 

“Ehhhh let ‘em get tortured it’s funny, that’s why I ended their product line after all.” The two began to argue. Claptrap felt something he didn’t normally feel, anger. Claptrap interrupted the arguing. 

 

“THE ONLY REASON YOU ENDED MY LINE IS BECAUSE I HELPED YOU GET THE H-SOURCE! AND IT WAS INSIDE OF  _ MEEE _ ! YOU ALSO SHOT ME AND DOWN GRADED ME EVEN THOUGH I WAS YOUR VAULT HUNTER!!! I HELPED YOU GET WHERE YOU ARE NOW DAMNIT!” Claptrap blinked away the rage. He went back to the shy little robot he was before, the one who listened and apologized and tried to be honorable and what not. Both you and Jack stared at Claptrap, the poor robot looked like he was gonna break in two from how upset he was. You turned toward Jack. 

 

“D-did you try to kill him, Jack?” Jack rubbed the back of his head 

 

“The damn thing is annoying as hell, you don’t understand I ha-” 

 

“You didn’t have to, and now the least you could do is listen to the last Claptrap and help him. Do it for me, and for him, like the hero you are.” Handsome Jack sighed. 

 

“Damnit, I hate how persuasive you are. Alright Claptrap, how can we help you?” Claptrap blinked, he’d done it. He wasn’t anyone’s robot no matter what. Not Handsome Jack’s, Not Flynt’s, Not Daisy’s, and not anyone’s. Claptrap hopped in joy. He was free. Claptrap began to explain Daisy and everything she did to him. The girl, whose name was Y/N went from sympathizing, to pissed. 

 

“And that’s why after the meeting I thought you may be able to . . .” 

 

“Help you out?” you finished. Claptrap nodded sadly. Y/N hopped off Handsome Jack’s desk and grabbed Claptrap’s metal hand. “Come with me, darling.” Claptrap felt fear surge through his circuits. 

 

“P-please nice lady I didn’t mean to offend you.” Handsome Jack called over from across the room 

 

“Make sure you come back Y/N!” Handsome Jack winked at the lady. Squatting down next to Claptrap, the lady held both his metal hands. 

 

“It’s okay little Claptrap, we’re both going down to teach Daisy to stay in her lane. Okay, Honey?” Claptrap nodded. Standing up, she still held his hand as they stepped into the elevator. “So, you were a vault hunter for Jack huh?” Claptrap stared up at you. 

 

“Yes ma’am, I was pretty good at it too! And Handsome Jack was so nice, he was a real hero. But then he took away my ability to climb stairs.” Claptrap looked down towards the floor. 

 

“Oh. well is it a circuit rewiring or something? I could help you out with that, I was head of the tech lab before  _ her _ .” Claptrap shook his head 

 

“No he took away my wheel, and then he shot me and I died. But SH4D0W-TP…” Claptrap recalled his only true friend, Shadowtrap who he killed, and he thought Handsome Jack was his friend and he wasn’t. 

 

“It’s okay Claptrap, I'll get you a new wheel, then you can climb all the stairs you want.” You gave a friendly smile to the robot. 

 

“Yay!” The elevator dinged as they reached the tech lab. When you stepped out you saw everyone in the office shrink at the sight of you. Strolling in, you noticed the people glaring at Claptrap. You stopped in front of one of the higher powered lab nerds. 

 

“You got a problem, John?” Claptrap watched as the man, John, curled away in fright. You patted him on the shoulder and reached down grabbing Claptrap’s hand. By the time they reached Daisy’s office, everyone else was cowering away. Instead of knocking you barged right into her office, which made Daisy jump. 

 

“Y-Y/N? W-what are you-” her eyes moved down to Claptrap “YOU” you stared at her 

 

“Daisy we need to have a little  _ chat _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just got 300 hits today and im super happy! thanks for all the support and stuff it really helps and you are all appreciated so much!!


	11. Viva La Robolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for you guys, another chapter. I know what you're thinking. 'Wow two chapters in one day?! HURRAH!' You are so welcome. Enjoy Kiddos. And note for a note, this chapter is more or less character building so it will hope from different time points and different people throughout. Try to keep up! ;)

Daisy’s gun was pointed at your head. Claptrap was shaking in the corner. 

 

“Daisy put the gun down.” Daisy backed you into a corner, she was shaking. She looked psychotic. 

 

“N-No I can’t let you leave, you’ll have me killed and I worked so hard to get here and and and…” 

 

“DAISY! I’m the one who gave you MY job, you did nothing NOTHING to get to where you are.” You looked down at your watch. You held your wrists behind your back, pressing the buttons on your watch. A slight vibrate let you know of your success. Daisy at this point was rambling on about some crazy shit. Jack looked at his ECHO blinking. He had been a bit panicky since you had left with Claptrap and it had been about two hours since and you still weren’t back. Grabbing his ECHO he looked at the message. A dot. The hell did that mean? Jack didn’t care. Another message popped up.  _ Help _ . Jack blinked at the ECHO message.  _ Shit _ . Jack jumped out of his chair and ran out of his office. He heard Meghan’s panicked voice behind him 

 

“Sir?! Is everything ok!?” Jack yelled over his shoulder and stepped into the elevator 

 

“YUP EVERYTHINGS A-OKAY. HOLD DOWN THE FORT FOR ME MEG!” The elevator shot down to the tech lab. Handsome Jack stepped out of the elevator, pissed. He ripped the pistol out of his holster on his thigh and marched to the end of the hallway. Everyone in the office was mortified at the site of Handsome Jack in their office let alone with a gun loaded in his hand. Jack pushed open the door to the site of Daisy cornering you with a gun, and Claptrap shaking in the corner. Your eyes shifted from Daisy to Jack, you gave him a smirk, arms crossed. Daisy whipped around, and Jack darted forward knocking the gun out of her hand. Daisy yelped as Jack slammed her onto the ground. You reached down to the gun and grabbed it jogging over to Claptrap. Jack hugged you 

 

“Go to my office, and take him with you. I’ll deal with  _ her _ .” Tapping Claptrap on the top of his box-like structure, you spoke to him softly 

 

“Come on Claptrap we’re gonna go have a party, as friends.” Claptrap immediately popped up 

 

“Did you say a party, and we are friends!” the robot’s eye lit up “HURRA!” 

 

“Okay but here’s the deal we gotta move, now.” You held his hand as you both darted out of the room. Daisy’s shrieks of terror could be heard all throughout Research and Development. Stepping into the elevator you went straight to Jack’s office. You informed Meghan of the situation and plopped down in Jack’s chair. Putting on some music you had a dance party until the music was shut off. Speakers came on followed by a live video. You looked at the screen closer, as Claptrap rolled next to you. It was Jack in the middle of the Hyperion Hub of Heroism, and Daisy. 

 

“Citizens of Helios, Handsome Jack here! And boy oh boy do I have a treat for you.” Jack spoke cheerfully disgusted. He held his gun to Daisy’s head, people began to swarm around the platform Jack was standing on. Daisy fell to her knees 

 

“I-I’m sorry! Please, Please don’t kill me!” Jack began to laugh and ignored her begging. 

 

“Who here knows what happens when YOU PISS ME OFF?!” the people began to cower, one man steadily raised his hand 

 

“Y-y-you k-kill them Handsome Jack sir.” Jack clapped with one hand 

 

“Hey, would ya look at that! Someone here uses their brain. Wow, never thought I'd see the day!” Claptrap looked frightful 

 

“What a total douchebag Handsome Jack has become.” You gazed down at Claptrap. 

 

“He’s not all bad, he’s doing this for both of us.” Claptrap shook his head 

 

“Handsome Jack is doing it to prove a point.” You turned your attention back to the screen. Jack held the gun to Daisy’s spine, shot her twice. People flinched, careful not to scream as they wished to keep their lives. Daisy, however, shrieked out in pain. He body melted to the floor, paralyzed. Jack shot her again in each leg, blood splattered all over the platform. Daisy was sobbing, and bleeding out on the floor, unable to leave as she was stunned. Jack shot her again in the head. The shrieking and crying stopped. There in front of Jack was Daisy, dead as a doornail. Jack cleared his throat, attempting to wipe some of the blood off his clothes. 

 

“Let this be a reminder to ALL of you, don’t mess with me, and don’t even try to threaten me, or you can join your little friend here on the ground. Now someone clean this up.” He gestured to the dead body. Putting his gun away, he hopped off the platform, leaving a trail of bloody footprints as he headed back to his office. You sighed, trying to tear your gaze from the cold, limp body that was being shoved off the platform as the screen turned black.

 

“She didn’t deserve to die so brutally.” Claptrap laughed 

 

“YES! NOW I’M FREEEEE!” he wheeled around the room and finally gave you a hug. “Thank you Y/N!” you smiled lightly, 

 

“Of course friendo.” Claptrap’s eye lit up even brighter. “I’ll make sure you get a new wheel so you can climb stairs, and see about getting you back to Sanctuary.” Jack walked into the room, the smell of iron filling the air. 

 

“What about Sanctuary now?” You looked Jack up and down, he was covered in blood. 

 

“I was talking about bringing Claptrap back to his home, so he won’t be tormented up here.” Jack nodded 

 

“Whatever keeps the damn thing off my space station. MAN I freakin loved that! Do you know how GOOD it feels to show power? They should be thankful I didn’t decide to kill a couple of random people while I was down there, now that I think about it I should’ve.” You stood up, 

 

“Mhm, why don’t you go wash up and put some new clothes on.” Jack had already taken his chair back and was working 

 

“What was that pumpkin?” You gave him a slight glare 

 

“Why don’t you go shower, you’re covered in blood.” Jack held his arms out as he looked at his clothing. 

 

“I don’t see the problem.” He kept working. You shook your head.

 

“Alright Claptrap, let’s get you that wheel.” 


	12. Murder and Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please spare my bad writing. Like, I know it's bad. I try honest to god. But anyways, here's another chapter with more CLAPTRAP because that's my baby. He is the best. So yea, hop to it!

You watched as Claptrap looked nervously down the stairs. 

 

“You’re sure this is gonna work?” He mumbled. You nodded 

 

“Positive, go on.” You motioned towards the set of stairs in Jack’s office. Jack sat at his desk deep in thought as he worked through stacks of reports and other important stuff. Claptrap grumbled as he slowly rolled toward the stairs. 

 

“Here goes nothing.” Claptrap rolled down the stairs easily. Opening his eye, Claptrap looked around. He was at the bottom of the stairs, in one piece. “HURRAH! Thank you so much!” Claptrap zoomed up the stairs and gave you a cold metal hug. Claptrap looked around Jack’s office, attention focusing on Jack but quickly coming back to you. “Sooooo now that I have my wheel back, can I go back to Pandora?” he rolled nervously back and forth on his wheel. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t see why not. Jack?” Jack’s attention snapped from his work to you 

 

“Huh?” he mumbled half awake. 

 

“Can I put Claptrap on the next ship out to Pandora?” Jack waved his hand tiredly towards the two of you. 

 

“Mhm yea go-” he yawned and focused on his work. You raised an eyebrow but decided it was best to get Claptrap out of here before he realized anything. You weren’t exactly sure he would be as nice if he was 100% awake and alive. You motioned for Claptrap to follow you down the corridors of walls and desks until you made it to the docks. The shuttle to Pandora was being loaded with a few people and some supplies, you looked down at Claptrap and held both his hands and stared into his eye. 

 

“Be safe down there, I know it can be quite the hellhole. And if you ever need anything you just call me right up on an ECHO. You’ll always have a friend up here on Pandora.” you hugged the tiny metal bot 

 

“Thank you... for being my friend, and giving me freedom,” said Claptrap. The small robot wrapped his thin metal arms around your legs, giving you a small hug. He began to roll away and as he got on the ship he turned around waving “So long traveler!” the ship’s comm went off addressing any passengers to be seated as the flight was departing shortly. You waved as the shuttle took off and began to make your way back to Jack’s office, he was probably dead by now. Adjusting your hoodie strings and leggings, the elevator dinged that it had arrived at Jack’s office. You strolled down the long hallway admiring how clean it was. You reached the secretary’s desk. Looking around though, you noticed she wasn’t there.  _ That’s odd _ you thought  _ Meghan never leaves her desk _ . You walked into Jack’s office and there was Meghan and Jack. They were laying on the floor next to each other, and from your perspective, it didn’t look very good. 

 

“What the hell!?” You yelled, and it carried throughout the room. You watched Meghan shoot up, straightening her hair and coughing nudging Jack in his side. 

 

“Sir, you have a guest.” She was about to stand up when Jack’s hand reached up and pulled her forcefully back down. Jack didn’t say anything to you and kept talking to Meghan but you didn’t know about what. They were whispering, and you hated whispering because you feared it was about you, and not in a good way. You saw King still asleep on the ground because he had grown accustomed to a certain step in Jack’s office. Marching forward you stopped in front of the two glaring down at Jack, you were just about ready to crush his skull with your foot. Jack silenced himself but didn’t meet your glare. 

 

“So should I just float on down to Pandora again? Is this how it’s always going to be?!” You tapped your arm lightly with crossed arms. Jack peered out the window from where he laid next to Meghan. 

 

“Handsome Jack sir, we can talk later if you please.” Meghan almost sounded like she was begging to leave. 

 

“Meg darling, did I ask. As I was saying I think it would be wise if you got a new desk for organization.” 

 

“But sir i-” “That will be all Meg, you’re getting a new desk, don’t ask or you can join your desk in the sheer cold of space.” 

 

“Ye-yes sir.” Meghan got up and straightened her skirt and walked away impishly. Jack still hadn’t meant your gaze and you were growing impatient. 

 

“What the hell _ Handsome Jack? _ ” you said his name in a mocking tone. He didn’t seem to be growing mad though, which part of you was kinda sad he wasn’t. The anger in his eyes was pretty damn sexy just as much as it was scary. Instead, he patted the floor where Meghan had laid 

 

“Join me pumpkin.” You almost wanted to storm away with King, but you forced yourself to sit down, not lay, however, in case he was to try to hurt you. Jack huffed and pulled you down until you were resting on his arm. 

 

“Calm down I’m not doing anything with my secretary, she isn’t my type anyway.” You looked over at Jack, but his gaze still fell on Elpis. 

 

“I-i’m sorry for overreacting it’s just-” his finger pressed against your lips as he shushed you. 

 

“I know cupcake, otherwise you would be dead.” His eyes finally connected with yours, only followed by the warm embrace of his lips against yours. You melted away into the kiss. It had to be the most sincere kiss he had ever given you. You could get used to this type of Jack, even if he was pretty much sleep deprived. You kept kissing as your bodies molding together, and Jack’s hands ghosted around the outline of your body. He squeezed one of your breasts making you yelp through the kiss. “Sorry, it was just so tempting.” He moved his hands to your waist and pulled you in even closer, tightly hugging you. Jack pulled away and looked directly into your eyes “I love you.” you gazed weakly into his eyes, he was so sincere and you almost couldn’t believe your ears. 

 

“I love you too.” you kissed again, and then the door burst open, Meghan’s voice could be heard yelling cowardly 

 

“You  _ can’t  _ go in there, sir!” A man barreled through the door 

 

“I’m gonna kill you, Handsome Jack!” Jack kissed you a little more than sat up, you shot up as well, cheeks growing hot from the embarrassment of the intruder. 

 

“How  _ could  _ you kill him?!” Jack was standing at this point, arms crossed looking at the man. 

 

“Gonna have to be more specific kitten, you  _ know  _ how many people I kill in a day?” The man stormed closer and Meghan came into the room 

 

“Sir if you could just wait one moment out here the-” 

 

“Shush Meg, go do paperwork or something, I'll handle this jackass.” The man’s finger jabbed Jack in the chest 

 

“How could you kill my brother!? Handsome Jack you’re a dead man!” he jabbed his chest, but this time Jack grabbed his finger and snapped it backward. 

 

“Are you mental kiddo? Can you not see I was having a lovely time until you interrupted.” the man screamed and raised a fist to punch Jack. Instead, Jack raised up his foot and kicked the man in the sternum. 

 

“Look, I don’t  _ care  _ who your brother  _ was _ . Grow up,  _ he’s dead _ . Now get up and  _ crawl  _ away while you still have 9 fingers.” The man wheezed but somehow managed the courage to speak back 

 

“I will kill you, Handsome Jack, even if it’s the  _ last  _ thing I-” 

 

“Ya know, funny you think that. You think  _ you _ , outta all people can kill me?  **_Pathetic_ ** .” Jack’s boot came down on the man’s diaphragm and he wheezed out blood. Jack raised his fists and began to brutally beat the man up, snapping all his fingers, breaking his ribs, his nose, and knocking out some teeth. But somehow the man wasn’t dead. He was close, but not actually dead. Covered in the man’s blood, Jack grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the door in the side of his office. Opening a door he kicked the man in. 

 

“NO WAIT PLEASE I DON’T WANT TO DIE! NOT LIKE THIS ANYTHING PLEASE!!” the man shrieked out. It took you a moment to realized that he was in an airlock, the airlock. 

 

“Shoulda thought about that before you came into my office, my poor princess over there was forced to watch me beat you. I have more important things to do than deal with you.” Jack gave a slight waved and scoffed as he slammed the door shut and began to walk over to his desk. Sitting down in his chair he listened for a moment to the banging on the side of the door. You heard a beep from your ECHO watch as Jack was now broadcasting this man’s death to everyone on Helios. 

 

“Hey, kiddos Handsome Jack here, Just a friendly reminder,” Jack spoke, as it echoed through your watch and the office “That I won’t tolerate and bullshit. Get it through your thick fucking skulls.” Jack then pressed a button on his desk and the man was vented out into space. His face was horrifying as you turned your attention to the window as the man’s eyes popped like grapes. His flesh was purple, and his limp body began to float away. 

 

“Could be you,” he said pointing at the screen “Now get back to work, all of you!” Jack’s voice cuts off the ECHO and you watched the man float away into the nothingness of space. Jack stood from his desk and walked over to you, kneeling, he cupped your face in his hands and looked into your eyes. “You are beautiful.” Though the blood on him smelled bad, it only seemed to make him more attractive. A man, powerful and strong actually genuinely cared about you. You sat there trying to pull your attention from the corpse that was floating around outside. When you managed to do so Jack had stood up, you felt the warmth of his hands slowly disappear from you. He kissed you on your head and began to head back towards his desk 

 

“I still have work to do, unfortunately. I’d  _ rather  _ be spending my time with you.” You gave a light smile and felt that there was something still warm on your face. Blood, the blood of the man, from where Handsome Jack had brutally beaten the shit out of him. You heard Jack begin to speak to Meg, probably calling for a cleanup crew or whatever. You went and laid against the window, pulling your hood on top of your head. You drifted to sleep in the glow of Elpis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been making Handsome Jack seem really nice, but he's getting darker. I'm trying to put more 'realistic' stuff in but it's pretty hard since I do not have the brain of Handsome Jack, because hey, no one can be that damn handsome. So I hope it's good with you guys. If you want me to change how I write about him just comment and let me know. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	13. Space!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one. I don't really have that much to say.

Thoughts whirred through your head as you looked out into space. 

 

“Are you sure this is safe?” you managed to say, although you felt like you were going to be sick. 

 

“Yea I’m sure, just go for it.” You groaned 

 

“What about King, I-I should go and -” 

 

“GO!” Large hands pushed you through the force field, which held all the oxygen into Helios. You screamed as you body became limp and you floated down to a platform rather quickly. You heard as Jack chuckled above you, and you felt the world grow dim around you. You were going to pass out. 

 

“J-Jack I-” The world grew darker and your limbs became heavy, your limp body missed the platform and you could just barely tell what was happening. 

 

“Pumpkin?! Hold on Y/N I got you!” the words melted into the darkness, and you passed out, limp body floating away in space. 

 

\-- --- --

 

You awoke, everything was a beautiful white color. You sat in some sort of chair, standing slowly you realized you were alone. 

 

“H-Hello?” you called out. Someone appeared from around a corner. They bowed, lifting their head you could make out a face. It was a girl, stunningly beautiful, with long brown wavy hair with a dash of blonde that flowed naturally into the brown. Her eyes were a big sparkling hazel with green specks, and her face was as soft as silk. 

 

“Hello.” the girl spoke peacefully. 

 

“Your arrival is… Unexpected. I’m afraid you won’t be here long. Though do tell your Handsome fellow Metch says hello.” You rubbed your eyes. 

 

“What the hell are you talking about? How do you know Jack?” The girl shook her head 

 

“You’re dead, temporarily. And for the record, it’s very rude to go poking in others business.” Though the girl was only 3 feet tall and appeared to be a child, she spoke like she was your mother, scolding you for wandering around the grocery store. You shivered 

 

“ _ D-Dead _ ?” you whispered. Metch nodded her head 

 

“No worry Y/N, you’ll be waking up soon. You did die from falling off that space station of his. You’ll be fine though, and I can tell Handsome Jack cares a  _ great  _ deal for you.” The lights around you began to fade to the familiar black color. 

 

“T-Thanks Mash..” She bowed again 

 

“See you around. I’m always watching.” she winked and you fell to the floor. You began falling through what seemed to be an endless black hole. The white light slowly appeared and you felt yourself scream. Now the light was blinding, you could make out voices. 

 

“-IF YOU DON’T SAVE HER YOUR ALL DEAD!” You felt oxygen push into your lungs and your chest heaving for more. You shot up, only to fall back exhausted. Everything in the room slowly developed around your eyes, and there was Jack, standing over you. Once you had recovered your breathing, you gazed around watching medics scrambling over you, checking monitors, drawing blood. Your gaze fell back to Jack. He was still looking at you, expressionless. You gathered whatever strength you had, and reached your hand to Jack’s face, rubbing it softly. 

 

“I-I’m okay, I’m alive.” Jack looked like he wanted to cry, instead, he gave a heavy sigh and leaned down, holding your hand, kissing you on your head. 

 

“It was all my fault. I shouldn’t have..” 

 

“It’s okay” you hushed him. You rubbed his hand, it was rough but yet oddly smooth. The medics proceeded to heavily drug you and run some tests to make sure you were good to leave. You stayed in the ER for three more days, mostly asleep or eating, trying to get your strength back. When you were finally able to leave, Jack decided to take you to a ‘surprise’ as he called it. 

 

“What is it?” You raised an eyebrow. Jack smirked 

 

“You’ll see, cupcake, stopping being so impatient.” your mind flashed back to the white rooms, and the beautiful girl. 

 

“...Metch..” you whispered quietly. Jack stopped walking 

 

“What was that cupcake?” You looked up at him 

 

“There was a room. And it was really white, like everything in it. There was a girl. A beautiful, beautiful girl was there. She told me to say ‘hi to you...’” Jack shifted his weight. 

 

“What was her name?” 

 

“Me..” Jack shook his head. 

 

“Don’t know her.” He held your hand and kept you both walking. 

 

“Although I do remember a Metch.” You thought momentarily. 

 

“Her name might have been Metch, it was really blurry and -” Jack hushed you 

 

“No need to think about it now.” you walked up to a door along the apartment walls. 

 

“Did you change your number or...?” Jack laughed. 

 

“You’re adorable kiddo.” he still held your hand while he pulled something out of his pocket. “Here you go.” he let your hand go and dropped the key in your hand. You looked up at him. Raising an eyebrow teasingly, Jack motioned with his eyes towards the lock on the door. You sighed and opened it. Slowly opening the door, the smell of dirt and flowers hit you. It smelled like,  _ Earth. _

 

You stepped in, looking around the fully furnished apartment. Jack smiled lightly and closed the door behind you both. King was there laying on the floor happily. The room itself was beautiful. A beautiful white carpet and light blue walls, a coffee table that was made from birch wood, and a dark blue couch. A small tv was in front of the coffee table, and there were real plants everywhere. The kitchen had a small bar and two chairs hidden underneath. And nice marble counter tops, and a stone oven. The floor of the kitchen was bamboo. The bathroom was a light green with purple towels hung and all sorts of soaps and feminine things. The bedroom was your favorite. The light blue walls, from the living room, carried down the hallway where the bathroom was and lead straight to the bedroom. Inside was a quilt with Earth on it. You smiled, trying to hold back tears of your parents, who you tried not to bring up. The bed was a queen with the other covers black. There was a small desk in the room with a lamp and computer and a single door closet on the opposite side of the room. You turned around to look at Jack. 

 

“When did you become so nice?” you pushed lightly at his chest. He shrugged. 

 

“I dunno. It was worth the look on your face though.” He leaned into you kissing you. Startled you squealed as he kissed you, and you could feel his smirk as you continued to kiss. You pushed away, picking up a pillow from the bed and throwing it at him. 

 

“You’re so mean!” you shouted playfully. Jack gave a devilish grin 

 

“Mean, no. I prefer, using my head.” he caught the pillow and threw it back at you, in which you made a grunting sound and fell onto the bed. Jack walked over and was on top of you, pinning you down, staring into your eyes. You were reminded of what a predator would look at its prey, and this seemed pretty damn close. His eyes looked dark, and you were intimidated for sure. 

 

“J-Jack..” you grumbled feeling a searing pain in your arm from where one of the IV’s had been. Instead of moving his hands completely, he shifted slightly down. He released you, and his hands wrapped around you. 

 

“You’re beautiful when you’re scared” he growled lowly into your ear. Picking you up he slid onto the bed so you were both laying down. He kissed your neck, hands wrapped possessively around you. Your hands moved up to his hair and began to course through the soft brown waves. Jack’s ECHO began to go off. He groaned in between the kisses and pulled away annoyed. “Sorry princess.” he kissed you again and looked at his ECHO, pressing a button and then coming back to you. 

 

“I’ll kill ‘em later,” he smirked, and you giggled. His hands wrapped around your waist and pulled you back in, he began to kiss your neck, trailing as low as he could until he arrived at the Hyperion shirt you were wearing. He growled in frustration and let go of you briefly, and ripped off the shirt, tossing it onto the floor. He did the same with your bra, leaving your entire upper half exposed. The cold chill of the room hit your flesh, and all the bruises and wounds from the ER were exposed. Jack looked you up and down, satisfied and went back to your neck and trailing the kisses again, this time he seemed more content, kissing every part of you that didn’t blend with your otherwise healthy skin. You just kept yourself content kissing him back, and messing up his hair, ‘cuz that was fun. You pulled off Jack’s millions of layers until his chest was exposed. There were a couple of scars, probably from people trying to kill him no doubt. Or the fact that he had already died previously… You stopped. 

 

“Ja-ack.” you moaned out. 

 

“Mhm?” he said between kisses. 

 

“W-wait, stop.” Jack stopped and looked up at you, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Did I do something wrong?” you shook your head. 

 

“I just- when you died before, did you meet Metch..?” Jack stiffened at the mention of his death, the vault hunters had shot him. When he came back he returned the favor, except they won’t come back. 

 

“Y-yea why?” You shook your head 

 

“She says hi.” Jack nodded, looking slightly tired from the conversation. You knew it was a rocky subject, but you needed to tell him. It just felt important. You leaned in and kissed him on his neck. He groaned from the sudden stimulation. 

 

“ _ Whoa _ pumpkin didn’t know you were so eager.” he chuckled. Your bodies began to mold into one another, like two puzzle pieces. Jack stopped. He looked into your eyes. 

 

“I don’t know what it is about you princess, but you make the world seem a little more tolerable.” He kissed you gently, this time. You smiled weakly. He kissed you again. 

 

“I’m only getting started.” he growled.

 


	14. Job Application

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is going to end, just saying that now, you have been warned. BUT! I am working on a different Handsome Jack fanfic (NOT x READER SORRY) and uh a little hint. It's got a hell of a lot to do with psychos. SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT. It isn't ending within the next 5 chapters but soon. LOVE YOU ALL LOTS!

You sat at the desk in your room, K-pop buzzing through earbuds. You managed to salvage some things from Earth and this was one of them. You filled through papers that Jack had given you to keep you busy. He was giving you the option to get a job. You were considering working in R&D since King could keep control to the wild animals. It was only a thought though. You barely heard a knock on your door through your loud music. Huffing, you pushed back from the chair and walked down the hallway towards the door. King was already at the door growling, which was unsettling since you were sure he was able to smell whoever was on the other side. You hesitantly opened the door to be greeted by some random man. He stood tall with broad shoulders, but he began to squint at the bright artificial sunlight coming from your apartment. He looked from you to King. 

 

“Y/N?” He spoke, with a deep voice. You shifted in your long sleeved shirt but managed to relax. 

 

“Can I help you?” He nodded 

 

“I'd like to ask you a view questions. You are familiar with our Handsome CEO, are you not?” King flicked his tail at the man, showing his canines, growling. The man still seemed focused on you. 

 

“Yes, I know of our CEO.” He nodded more 

 

“Great great. So, are you two in a .. relationship? Rumor has it tha-” 

 

“That what?” Spoke another voice. Jack. Hugo turned around and blinked 

 

“Si-Sir. Nothing, there is nothing..” Jack shook his head, pulling out his gun. King ran out to Jack, in which Jack holstered his gun, letting the giant cat jump up onto his shoulders. 

 

“Wait is that.. wallet head?” Jack tilted his head as King jumped off him and trotted back to your side. Hugo blinked 

 

“I-I knew you didn't forget me..” he whispered like a fangirl. Jack sighed waving him off 

 

“She's mine if that's what you wanted to hear. Say anything and I'll personally rip your tongue out.” King flicked his tail again, annoyed by the presence of the stranger. You rubbed in between his ears, enjoying the softness of his thick fur. Hugo nodded to Jack and walked away. Jack held a bag in his hand that you hadn't realized was even there. He held it up 

 

“Dinner?” You blinked 

 

“But it was 12 Pm like an hour ago.” Jack looked at you surprised 

 

“Uhm cupcake it’s 7 PM.” You gazed at your ECHO watch. It read 7:03 PM 

 

“Ooh” you rubbed your face “guess I was really into those job application things..” 

 

“Is this really what you've been doing all day?” You shrugged 

 

“apparently.” He shook his head as you turned walking back into the main room. He placed the bag on the kitchen island and looked around the rooms. 

 

“Lomaine alright?” You nodded. Grabbing a pound of raw beef from the fridge, you carried it over to the metal box and there it in. King began to gorge on the food. You sat down at the island, and Jack pulled the other chair to the other side. Standing up you grabbed plates and cups. Water. 

 

“Really? No booze?” You shook your head 

 

“Alcohol isn't my thing, and you could use some water yourself.” You teased. Jack gave you an insulted look 

 

“my diet is perfectly fine!” 

 

“Stale pretzels and booze isn't a ‘perfectly fine’ diet. It's a perfectly failing diet.” You smirked at him. 

 

“Yea whatever” he waved at you, taking a bite of the noodles. Once you finished dinner you moved to the couch, laying next to King who purred in delight of his full stomach. You ran your left hand through his thick soft fur as Jack sat down on the blue couch, draping his arm over your shoulder. You let your head fall onto his chest. You hadn’t realized how exhausted you had been from looking through jobs all day. You began to recall the stack of about 122 job applications, and that wasn’t even half of it. What were you going to do? Would you go back to Pandora? Would Jack even let you go back there? What about Metch? There were so many questions on your mind. 

 

“Hey kiddo ya with me.” you blinked as Jack snapped in front of your face. 

 

“Hmmm.” you said dumbly. 

 

“What job are you thinking about taking?” 

 

“R&D I think it would be cool to work with the animals.” You patted King on the side of his ribs. 

 

“Ahhhh good ‘ol R&D, so not only will you under my employment again, but you want to work near something that could very well escape and kill you?” You shook your head. 

 

“A. You’re aren’t that bad of a boss and B. I want to work INSIDE of the cages.” Jack blinked and rubbed his temple 

 

“Are you fucking kiddin me pumpkin?” you grabbed both his hands and turned to look into his eyes. 

 

“Jack, I had a brilliant idea, and I think you might like it. But yes, it does require me to get into the cages with Skags and Stalkers, Torks, Rakks. Maybe even Threshers. Do we even have Threshers?” Jack blinked again 

 

“You’re crazy. Did being dead for three minutes fuck your head up or something.” he punched him playfully in the shoulder. 

 

“Shut it and just listen.” 

 

“Oww alright alright” you shook your head 

 

“You're soo over dramatic.” 

 

“Would you just speak already?!” you grumbled 

 

“So I was thinking, King has a pretty good way of dominating the species that live on Pandora, right?” he nodded 

 

“So I thought I could bring him with me and start training our animals to work for you, like in an army. I can see it now. Threshers surfing through all terrain with elemental damage upgrades and such and springing up and killing everything in its path.” You pushed your hair out of your face. 

 

“Not only that but imagine a pack of 50 skags in the palm of your hand, all badasses from the right training, which I can provide with a little study of the animal that is. I can start on a Skag Pup brought into a separate enclosure and slowly work my way up. Do you have any idea what this could do for you?” Jack blinked and a smile drew across his face. 

 

“See, this is why you’re so damn sexy. You use your head to think of things I can’t think of.” He kissed your cheek. “I’ll accept that, but you need to be careful. I don’t need you dying.” you hugged him 

 

“I just hope they’re not brain dead and can handle training.” He chuckled. “If they are then you can turn them into robots that will listen… Actually, you should totally just do that. That would be fucking awesome!” you shook your head. 

 

“They may be vicious, but I have hope. If it doesn’t work, I’ll just make complete robot Skags and threshers and Rakks that are indestructible. Send that to your labs, they could terrorize the sky, land, and water and underground. I’d say you wouldn't need much else. Throw a constructor and a couple of loader bots and you could take over sanctuary in one swoop.” Jack grasped your hands tighter. 

 

“You, princess, are making me some badass robots. I’ll give you your own wing, and whatever you need. . . I’m wiping those god damn vault bandit shit heads off the face of the universe.” his look became dark with hatred. You sighed and kissed him, snuggling into his arm. 

 

“Whatever pleases you, darling.” Jack poked your side and you squeaked like a mouse. “Ja-Jack aha hah - stop oh my - nooo!” You giggled pushing away from him and falling into the wall. Jack quickly stood up and trapped you in between his arms. You tried to duck underneath them but instead were meant by his arms grabbing your waist roughly. He picked you up and ‘threw’ you onto the couch. He pounced on top of you, and King walked to the small room that was his abode. Jack laid overtop of you. You were almost positive he was either going to fuck you or continue tickling you. You honestly wanted neither, as you merely wanted to shower and go to bed, and maybbeeeee snuggle with him if he wanted to stay over. “Jack” you whined 

 

“yes princess?” he growled lowly 

 

“Can I go shower?” He groaned upset. 

 

“But things were just- aw come on -” 

 

“Please, I've been working hard all day, and need sleep if I'm going to make cool robot killing machines for you.” you batted your eyes at him. He sighed 

 

“Alright, but only ‘cuz you're too cute to say no to.” he slid his right leg from over you and sat down. You sat up and kissed him on the cheek, the stood and headed for the shower. 

 

“Help yourself to some booze that’s in the fridge. Behind the ketchup or meat probably,” you called over your shoulder. Closing the door to the bathroom and locking, afraid Jack might come pester your peace and quiet. You loved him dearly, but the shower was strictly to yourself. In your opinion at least. You turned the hot water on and stripped, throwing your clothes into a light pink hamper. Stepping into the shower you felt the steam fall over your eyes and open and clear your pores. After scrubbing in shampoo and conditioner, along with washing your face and your body, you let the hot water flow over your shoulders and you tried to relax as much as possible. Relaxation was crucial while being on this space station. Everyone was always so tense, and now that you weren’t heated and yelling like Jack once was, you felt more… at peace? You shook your head. Turning the water off you wrapped a towel around your waist, feeling the water drip from your hair and slide down your back. Turning on the fan you turned the light off and stepped out of the bathroom. 

 

You headed toward your room which was empty, you heard the TV playing in the other room and assumed Jack made himself right at home. You slipped into fluffy long pants and a t-shirt. You brushed your hair, hanging your towel up, then brushed your teeth. You walked out into the living room to the sight of Jack passed out on your couch, the bottle of whiskey you had kept in the back of the fridge; once full, was now half empty. You sighed, but you couldn’t help but find yourself smiling. He was so adorable when he slept, hair slightly messy and just peaceful and not trying to throw people out airlocks. You cleaned up the whiskey and apparently some pretzels he found. You had been gone for an hour, you hadn’t noticed as your time perception was really bad. 

 

You went into your room and pulled an extra blanket from the closet. Walking back out towards the living room, you carefully draped it over him, dimming the lights and turning down the TV, but leaving it on so it was still creating background noise. The news was on talking about some new recipe in the food court or whatever, which was about as much personality as most people had on Helios. You shook your head with disgust and padded towards your room, leaving the door open in case King wanted to come crawl into bed with you. 

 

You slide under the blankets, including the Earth quilt, and wrapped up into some sort of blanket cocoon and drifted off to sleep. You awoke as you felt someone sliding under the covers and wrapping a large arm around you. “Jack?” you murmured. 

 

“Sorry, it was cold on the couch.” you laughed quietly 

 

“It's okay.” you turned to face him, burying your face into his warm chest. You could hear the faint sound of his heartbeat and the warmth of his breath trickling down your back. You breathed in his scent, which was rather pleasant. 

 

“Goodnight, Handsome.” 

 

“Goodnight Kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANT TO DIE!


	15. Building an Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The hell are you doin kiddo?” he whispered slightly frustrated. “Don’t worry, trust me.” You straightened, removing yourself from Jack’s grip. “You” you pointed to the one dressed in Jacobs attire “Be a lamb and open the door” The man looked offended “Handsome Jack, I didn’t come here to be insulted by a bee of yours.” He sneered. “I -” “Do it. Don’t be a buzzkill." You stated flatly. “Unless of course, you are too scared?” You batted your eyelashes, and stepped away before Jack had time to grab you again. The man growled and walked over to the door, opening it. “Happy?” he growled at you, glaring. “Very” You whistled. You waited until you saw red eyes appear running straight at the owner of Jacobs.

You hammered in a nail. The robot flinched, yet hadn’t even been programmed yet. Its head bobbed up and down, and King growled at it, scratching its head in the process. The robot was designed as an ultimate badass. Big, broad shoulders, thousands of long needle-like teeth, and jaws that could easily crush anyone in a single snap. You were now working on the feet, making jagged claws protrude out from the paws. Long sleek legs, that were able to run for millions of miles at an ungodly speed of     140 miles an hour. This skag was the first prototype you had begun to make after the conversation you had with Jack. This would be a gift for him anyways, a better bodyguard than any person could ever be. You cranked in a screw and flexed the joint. A little oil and it would smoothly. After finishing attaching the legs, you stood back to admire your work. The robotic Skag looked so realistic and mortifyingly terrifying. 

 

You plugged in a small cord to the port under its back leg and sat to program it. Uploading at least 102 files of ways to fight, who to fight, who to protect, and yet still act like a Skag was hard. Looking over at the clock you read 

 

12:02 A.M. “Great” you murmured. 

 

“Graw” You jumped and looked at the robot. It was struggling on the table it was attached to. It bit at the restraints, trying to escape. You powered it off from the computer and watched as its head lowered down to the table. Uploading the last couple of files you oiled your metal friend, watching kind sniff it carefully. Once that was done you looked back at the clock. 

 

2:01 A.M. you sighed and walked over the computer, unplugging the Skag who you were calling Kiyo. Hitting the power button, then closing and locking the case just so the robot couldn’t be accidentally powered off, you watched it’s head slowly rise up again. It was so realistic, you programmed it so it could eat, sleep, drink, tear flesh away from bones. The whole kitten caboodle. 

 

Kiyo opened his three-way mouth and gave a blood-curdling yawn, red eyes focusing on yours. You reached over and patted it on its head. It rubbed into it joyfully, almost like King. King, jealous, nudged your thigh unhappily. You squatted and pet him. “It’s okay King, you’re still my favorite.” You kissed his head gently and stood up. Unrestrained Kiyo, you allowed him to hop off the table. He stood taller than King and was about up to your ribs. You patted him on the shoulder. “Kiyo, come.” he obeyed, walking intimidatingly over to you. You smiled and rubbed under his cold chin, his tail wagging. Kiyo was kinda like a big dog, except really really scary. You guided the robot and King over to the test area. King laid down, and you focused your attention on Kiyo. You set up some barriers and concrete walls. 

 

Giving command after command, Kiyo did not once fail any task he was given. Whether it was breaking or jumping over the 10-foot concrete wall, or picking up the barriers and tossing them to the side. Now was the ultimate test. You walked down the hall of test animals and picked a badass Stalker. Opening the large metal door you watched the stalker disappear. You ran back to the room, where the stalker had just walked in. watching its spiked tail disappear then the rest of it in its camouflage, you watched Kiyo’s red eyes adjust and find the stalkers heat. Because, oh yes, you made sure the bot could find Stalkers that were camouflaged or Threshers that were hiding underground, and humans who were using camouflage as well. Kiyo could detect anything. You watched Kiyo’s split mouth open into a roar, showing all of his razor sharp teeth. He lunged into the air, mouth snapping down on nothing until magically, the Stalker appeared. Flailing left and right, it flung spikes from its tail straight into Kiyo’s back. 

 

Unflinching, Kiyo snapped its neck, blood running down his mouth. Eyes glowing a brighter shade of red, Kiyo turned to look at you, tail wagging happily. You gave him a small nod and watched as he plunged into the carcass. Once finished, blood was dripping down from his mouth to his chest. King stood at your side looking off into nothing.“Graw guff” Kiyo yelled into the air. Beckoning him to follow you, you lifted up your ECHO watch. 

 

7:34 A.M. You sighed. You hadn’t realized you’d been testing all night, you walked back to your private office and dragged a washcloth over your face, ridding of any blood or grime from your hard work. You decided to call Jack to see if he was able to meet his new friend. Ringing, ringing. 

 

“Hey, I’m kinda busy in a meeting.” he whispered. 

 

“Oh, mind if I come up? What’s the meeting for?” A slight pause 

 

“All the gun groups are here, it’s an annual meeting. If you want, but King can’t come.” 

 

“Handsome Jack, can we please get back to business?” Jack sighed 

 

“I gotta go. I’ll see you up here.” The call ended, and coordinates popped up on the watch. Dropping by your apartment you dropped off King but kept Kiyo with you. Jack never said anything about Kiyo and it was a great idea to show off how much more power he had over the others. You stood in the elevator, in your dirtied overalls and long sleeved shirt, rolled up to your elbows. 

 

Your hair was tied in a messy ponytail and there were dirt and smudges of blood and grease all over you. You felt great. Kiyo had blood stained against his black metal, the Hyperion logo indented into his chest, with blood filled into it. People stared at the robot, only being slightly comforted when seeing the Hyperion logo. You walked down the hallway, Kiyo at you side until you reached one of the meeting rooms. 

 

You knocked and were greeted by a stranger. “Uhm, hello?” You saw Jack peer over from the other side of the room. 

 

“Sorry I’m late, I'm here for the meeting.” You pushed passed him and stood next to Jack. Kiyo was hidden outside the room, ready to make a grand entrance. 

 

“I have a surprise for you.” you whispered, “Can I show you, I don’t think your little friends would mind.” Jack looked up at you with his heterochromatic eyes. 

 

“Be my guest, this meeting is boring me to death.” You cleared your throat. 

 

“Uhm Hello, big shot gun owner people,” you said. “I work for my lovely boss, Handsome Jack, and thought I would come liven up your meeting a bit.” “And” you added, “I brought a friend to help me do it.” You smiled, watching the others shift in their chairs interested. Jack pulled you by one of your overall straps. 

 

“The  _ hell  _ are you doin kiddo?” he whispered slightly frustrated. 

 

“Don’t worry babe, trust me.” You straightened, removing yourself from Jack’s grip. 

 

“You” you demanded, pointing to the one dressed in Jacobs attire “Be a lamb and open the door” The man looked offended  

 

“Handsome Jack, I didn’t come here to be insulted by a bee of yours.” He sneered. 

 

“I -” 

 

“Do it. Don’t be a buzzkill.’ You stated flatly. “Unless of course, you are too scared?” You batted your eyelashes and stepped away before Jack had time to grab you again. The man growled and walked over to the door, opening it. 

 

“Happy?” he growled at you, glaring. 

 

“Very” You whistled. You waited until you saw red eyes appear running straight at the owner of Jacobs. The man yelped and Kiyo leaped over his head, tail hitting him across the forehead, making the man yelp in surprise. Kiyo landed perfectly on the large table. Jack sat up in his chair, obviously impressed. You cleared your throat “Kiyo, sit” The red eyes flashed towards you, as Kiyo sat neatly on the table, tucking his tail over his metal paws. “Meet Kiyo. The Skag.” Kiyo stood and bowed, sitting back down. “Just remember how low you are compared to Hyperion so don’t try to pull shit.” All eyes fell on you, including Jack’s. He stood and straightened his hair. 

 

“Wow,” he said dumbfounded. The others around the room began to clap. Kiyo stood and began to walk around them, sniffing. 

 

“How did you do this?” asked Maliwan 

 

“Did you take a Skag and put it into a robot?” asked Jacobs. You caught a familiar eye. Rhys. You smiled his way. 

 

“I’m sorry but I can’t tell you anything even if Hyperion could share its secrets. I did it from scratch, and alone.” You straightened and fixed your overalls. They all clapped while Rhys raised an eyebrow at you. Jack stood and put a hand over your shoulder. 

 

“Yea alright enough,” he looked at you “I know my company is amazing, and listen to the tech nerd, she’s the best in the department.” They began to gather their things, preparing to leave. Jack left your side to say goodbye to the others, and you were getting Kiyo to do little flips and chase his tail. A tap on your shoulder made you jump. Turning, you were meant by a blue eye and orange ECHO eye. 

 

“Hey, long time no see.” You smiled unamused. “Thanks for selling me out way back when.” He looked suddenly uncomfortable, as he was probably expecting a more friendly greet. “I’m teasing you, Rhys, come on grow a pair man.” You punched his arm, making him flinch. 

 

“Oh yea i-i knew that.” he rubbed the back of his head, chuckling awkwardly. “Nice uh, whatever this is.” he pointed at Kiyo. 

 

“His name is Kiyo, and he will bite you if you insult him, right Kiyo?” Kiyo turned his head towards Rhys and opened his mouth 

 

“GRAW GRO!” he spat at him, chomping down on the air. Rhys stepped back 

 

“That’s really realistic. You didn’t actually work on it on your own though, right?” You shook your head. 

 

“I did, though I had a piece of paper with a couple of blueprints on it. I programmed him with his own mind. Thinking like a Skag, but yet thinking smarter than a human at the same time.” Rhys nodded. 

 

“That’s freakin awesome. Can I it.. .I-I mean him… Can I pet him?” You laughed 

 

“Yea sure.” Rhys reached down and rubbed the top of Kiyo’s head, and his metal tail hit the ground like a hammer. 

 

“Whoa, that’s one strong tail bud.” You squatted and patted Kiyo’s chest. 

 

“Yea, I'd be careful though, it can break your bone in a single hit.” 

 

“Damn. What the  _ hell  _ are you making strong ass Skags for?” You giggled 

 

“Can’t say, sorry honey.” Standing a couple of other leaders came over asking you similar questions which you simply replied: “My trust lies within Hyperion.” Jacobs came over 

 

“Sooooo, are you uh, seeing anyone?” he cooed looking you up and down. Jack walked over. 

 

“It’s time to leave pal, ya see how you are the only uninvited guest?” He reached down for his gun “Scram” The leader of Jacobs ducked down and ran out the door. You looked up at Jack. 

 

“You like your new bodyguard?” Jack tilted his head 

 

“For me?” You nodded happily. 

 

“The first one is for you, he already likes you.” Jack looked down to where Kiyo nudged his leg. 

 

“Well, I’ll be damned. How did you program this thing it’s amazing.” Kiyo’s eyes grew a darker shade of red and he growled at Jack. 

 

“First of all, he doesn’t like being called a thing. Use his name.” Jack looked impressed 

 

“Damn kiddo, he’s got his own mind. I thought you had a remote or Somethin.” he squatted, studying Kiyo. 

 

“I programmed him with 130 different files, teaching him about being a Skag, who to fight, who to protect and to have a mind smarter than your average Skag or Loader Bot combined. He can detect Stalkers and Threshers when they use their camouflage or are underground, he can pick up any heat source. He is indestructible, he will never die. . . or rust.” Kiyo licked Jack’s face. 

 

“And I see he is uh, quite realistic.” he said wiping the slobber off his face. 

 

“Yea I wanted him to be a bit friendlier towards people since he won’t be on the front lines, but rather next to you. The others won’t be so generous. And just wait till I get working on more than Skags!” Jack chuckled “

 

Your enthusiasm is noted cupcake.” You smiled, wiping away some dirt that had dripped into your eye from sweat. 

 

“Ya know, your dirty as hell and yet, still sexy. How do you do it?” he whispered in your ear. 

 

“Uhhh I don’t know,” you said blankly. “I know one thing though.” 

 

“What’s that pumpkin?” He said, standing. 

 

“I’m going to shower, then sleep. I have been up for three days.” Jack looked shocked 

 

“The hell are you standing there for? GO TO BED!” he reached over pulling your head to his, kissing it, then pushing you towards the door. “Shoo” he motioned with his hands. Kiyo cocked his head, wagging his tail, red eyes looking at you. 

 

“Alright alright, geez. Bye Kiyo. Jack.” you waved your hand behind you as you pushed the button for the elevator. As you stepped in you heard Jack laughing and Kiyo gruffing happily. Doors closing, you felt yourself grow extremely hungry. “Instant noodles here I come” was all you could say. When you finished eating and feeding King, you walked over to the bathroom to shower. Just as you started the water, you heard a knock at the door. Sighing, you opened the door and were greeted by a man. “I'm sorry do I know you?” You asked angrily. The man looked at you, as you were the same height 

 

“Handsome Jack would like to have a meeting with you. August 4th at 4:00 pm sharp. Meeting room 22.” Turning, the man walked away impishly. Sighing again you slammed the door and headed back to the shower. Once you were clean and dressed, your hair braided you decide to call Jack. Laying down, you listened to the watch ring. 

 

“Heyyyyyy pumpkin,” Jack said. 

 

“Are you drunk?” you asked rather bluntly. He cleared his throat 

 

“ _ No _ . Whatever makes you say that?” he asked slyly. 

 

“Oh shut it, you nerd.” You giggled “So what’s this meeting for? Am I supposed to work on a stalker next?” 

 

“Nah no nope. I mean, yes work on that but I can’t tell ya. It’s a secret. And, ya know, if I told you it wouldn't be a secret.” he mused. 

 

“Alright, but no throwing me into space, I might as well die this time.” You laughed. The other end went silent 

 

“Anyways I uh, gotta get some work done. Ya know, boss shit. Big ol Hyperion boss.” he commented “And you, kitten, should get some sleep. I can hear you practically snoring from all the way in my office.” 

 

“Awwww do I have to?” You asked 

 

“Yes, that’s an order.  _ Unlessssss  _ you want to meet my airlock.” He sneered playfully. 

  
  


“NOPE! SEE YA LATER”’ you shouted into the ECHO and burst out laughing until you fell asleep, King snuggled next to you.

 


	16. Goodbye and So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What?” “L.e.a.v.e.” You said, getting a bit annoyed. He stepped forward. King, got up and went into the small hole that lead to his room. “No more Handsome Jack” you said, pointing at him. “Ever.” he looked ready to beat your face in, but you were meant by his hands.

You watched the news flashing over your screen as Jack swept Pandora with his robot army. You watched person after person die at, and it was all because of you. You curled into a ball underneath your blanket. You didn’t have to work today, so you spent your time underneath a soft blanket, snuggled with King. You longed for Jack to come back from his murder spree, or his “Bandit Cleanse” as he would say. You watched the Hero control his army, shouting and pointing, looking all brave and heroic. And of course Handsome. You watched as moonshots sent down some loaders to clean out any bandits Jack seemed to miss, though there were few. 

 

He’d been gone for a little over a week and you couldn’t let but miss him. He was a pure asshole to the heart, but somewhere in there was a man who was tolerable and more importantly loveable. The meeting he had scheduled for you was canceled. You spent your birthday without him. Then it occurred to you. Why did it matter? You guys weren’t dating, you were just… Seeing one another romantically… that’s all. 

 

You groaned and shut the news off. You couldn’t bear to see any more bodies fall to the ground. The blood spotted in your eyes as you shut them. You buried your face into King’s back and tried to wash away the blood, pretend it wasn’t there. But it was. It was haunting you, it made you remember when you were on Pandora. You felt tears escape your face. What’s wrong with you? You cried on top of King. 

 

Where had your life gone so wrong? Was it when your planet burned or when you got a job on Helios when you became head of the tech when you dated Jack? That had to be it, he sent you to Pandora, it was him. It was always him. Grumbling you lifted your head off of King, who immediately went to nuzzle your face. You laughed a bit and pushed him away, wiping the slobbery tears off your face. 

 

“No more Jack,” you said unconfidently. You tried to say it again, but the words wouldn’t form. “No more Jack,” You said a bit prouder. “No,” you told yourself “No more  _ Handsome Jack _ ,” You said his name bitterly trying to make it seem like you had just mentioned the devil. You turned the news back on, you watched your army rage in Handsome Jack’s control. “No more.” You said, and almost as if it were planned, he looked at the camera with a dark smile pulling at his mask. His heterochromatic eyes flashed as his focus turned back towards a ship. Handsome Jack stood in front of the camera and waved. 

 

“See ya back at Helios kids!” he turned and stepped on the ship, and the robots were loaded into a cargo ship and the news clip ended. You sighed and changed the channel. It was some dumb Hyperion comedy show. You occasionally found yourself laughing at some points, but most of it was a cheesy comedy. You must have fallen asleep because you opened your eyes to a knock at your door. Groaning, you lifted your head off the couch. 

 

The time was 9:32 PM and last time you checked it was only 2 PM. Another knock. 

 

“Imma comin, hold on,” you mumbled tiredly. King was splayed out on the couch, and the shape where he curled around you was still visible. You yawned, opening the door. 

 

“Heyy Pumpkin, ya miss me?” Jack said with a disgusting grin on his face. You yawned again and walked away, not saying a word, and you plopped back down next to King. “What the hell princess?” he stepped in closing the door behind him. “I asked you a question, I expect at least an acknowledgment that you can still hear and aren’t brain dead.” You sighed and pulled the blanket over your shoulders. 

 

“Did I miss you? Terribly. At  _ first _ .” his eyes narrowed 

 

“What do you mean  _ at first _ ?” he said with a hint of anger. 

 

“I mean I-I. You cause all these problems and and and …” Jack’s eyes flickered in the dim light of the candles lit around the apartment. 

 

“Problems? What problems??” he sounded a bit more confused. “Cupcake did you do drugs while I was gone or somethin?” you looked at him. Why did you even bother? 

 

“You-you should leave,” you muttered. You watched his anger flare. 

 

“What?” 

 

“L.e.a.v.e.” You said, getting a bit annoyed. He stepped forward. King, got up and went into the small hole that leads to his room. 

 

“No more Handsome Jack,” you said, pointing at him. “Ever. I  _ can’t  _ go on like this anymore. I keep getting hurt, you’re like a drag Jack. A drag I need to quit because you’re fucking addicting. So just-just go…” You sighed sadly. He looked ready to be your face in, but you were meant by his hands. He picked you up, carrying you to your bedroom. 

 

“I don’t know what you're on, but if you think you can just get rid of me you are sorely mistaken kiddo. I’m Handsome freakin Jack, I call the shots.” he threw you onto the bed. 

 

“Jack go away. Leave me alone, I don’t want to talk to you.” 

 

“Why!? What the  _ fuck  _ changed all the sudden? Hm? I left to help change Pandora and I come back to this?” he gestured at you. “I can’t help to say I’m a little turned on right now.” you looked at Jack. You felt anger flare up within you 

 

“Are you  _ kidding  _ me? Get the fuck out, kill me, shoot me. I don’t care. Anything to get away from you.” you stood and jabbed him in the chest. He stared at you. 

 

“So you’re serious?” he asked, and you watched the anger disappear from him. You nodded your head slightly, uncertain if you were doing the right thing. “Hey, Y/N i-i’m sorry I know I can be a bit of a dick.” he rubbed the back of his neck “But I'll go,” he said turning around and walking out. You blinked in disbelief, did he just actually apologize? Maybe you were rubbing off on him. Maybe, just maybe, he needed you. You felt the yearn for him fighting over the decision you made to block him out. And it just so happened, it was winning. 

 

“Jack wait.” You said as you heard the front door open, and shut. God damn, this man is gonna get me killed one day I swear. You rubbed your eyes. “It’s now or never you dumbass,” you told yourself out loud. You had to be insane, but you ran out the door and looked around to find Jack in the mess of people that were walking about in the halls. You looked to where you saw a small opening of people and sprinted towards it. You saw Jack walking, hands in his pockets. “Jack!” you yelled out to him. He turned around, eyes gazing at you confused, and hurt. You ran into his arms and kissed him. Everyone else around you melted away except for you and him. His arms wrapped around you, you could feel the eyes of everyone beating down on you, but they kept quiet. The kiss felt like it lasted for years but it was only like a minute. Your sense of time was horrible so it didn’t matter. He held your waist and looked into your eyes, smiling. You felt yourself smile back at him “I'm so sorry I don't know what-” 

 

“It's alright, it doesn't matter anymore.” You watched his smile fade as his blue and green eyes darted throughout the corridor. “Get back to work a-holes!” He growled. You giggled at him and watched the people scurry away like dogs; tails in between their legs. Jack pulled you in closer, you felt his breath on the back of your neck. He pulled away at last and you kissed him once more. “I have to go work.” He moaned between the kiss. 

 

“It's like 10 PM” he pulled you away. 

 

“The night is still young,” he said pulling you to his side and walking towards his office entrance. “We should vacation sometime,” he said, “like I have a lovely condo down on Elpis.” You nodded, putting your head on his arm as you walked into his office. 

 

“That sounds… nice?” Jack stared down at you 

 

“No?” he asked, giving you his best pouting face. You nudged his shoulder 

 

“only if you don’t cry you, big baby.” 

 

“Me?! A baby? Nah” he tried to sound offended 

 

“You’re such a dork.” He sat at his desk and began to type and review folders. You took a seat on the chair across from him. You were getting bored and playing on your ECHO watch only goes so far. 

 

“J-” just as you were about to ask to go back to your apartment his ECHO went off.Jack’s ECHO went off. He groaned 

 

“These fucking assholes.” he gestured and answered the call. “Handsome Jack here.” you watched Jack’s expression grow darker slowly, and by the time he spoke, he looked ready to punch the person through the phone. “THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!? I GIVE YOU ONE JOB. ONE. JOB. YOU DUMBFUCKS CAN’T EVEN DO THAT?” he roared. “Get. it. Fixed, or kiss your petty life goodbye.” he growled. He put down the ECHO and put his face in his hands and sighed. You looked at him, and it was almost like you could see the stress burning off him. “These shit-for-brain people are going to be my downfall Y/N” You gave a half smile at him. 

 

“Well at least you can kill them until then.” he laughed 

 

“Yea that’s true.” You yawned tiredly and looked at the time. 12:03 AM. 

 

“Hey, I think I’m gonna,” you yawned again “Go to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.” You stood and walked over, Jack had also stood, and you hugged him. His arms wrapped around your waist and held you protectively. His lips crashed against yours and you took in every second of it. Even the thought of leaving him was no longer there, only the longing to always be by his side. You pulled away, kissing him one last time on the cheek and then turned to go back to your room. 

 

“Hey wait a minute pumpkin!” you froze and spun around. 

 

“Yea?” he smiled at you. 

 

“Meet me at the cafe down by the programmers' Hall at 12 PM.” You blinked at him confused. 

 

“Uhm ok, see ya then.” he sat down and kept working. You turned and strode out of the giant doors, waving to Meghan, and pressed the button to call the elevator. Stepping in you gave a loud yawn and watched the elevator doors closed, music casually began to play in the background. The elevator stopped early and a few people stepped in, you shifted to make room for the guests. And man stared at you, looking a bit confused. “Uhm can I help you?” you asked. The man shook his head and gave a slight laugh 

 

“I just thought you looked like someone I knew, but she would never wear this,” he gestured to your outfit. A skirt that was about mid-thigh, and was black and a white sweater and some flats. 

 

“She also got kicked off Helios.” he gave a smile and awkwardly laughed again. “So sorry to pester you, ma’am” 

 

“It’s quite alright, I think I know the girl you speak of.” his head turned and you saw his pastel blue eyes light up 

 

“You... do?” 

 

“Yeah, her name is Y/N, right?” you asked, trying to sound like you weren’t dying of laughing. 

 

“Yea! That’s her, do you know her? Like are you sisters or related?” you shook your head. 

 

“Your name is James, right?” The man stepped back and bumped into the elevator wall. The elevator stopped and a few people got off. You looked to see that you still had 28 floors left. 

 

“I don’t think I told you my n-name…” He trailed. 

 

“Well not today, but it’s always nice to catch up with your ex’s, yeah?” you smiled at him and began to laugh. “You’re so gullible, all the time.” his face turned red but his eyes seemed to only sparkle more. 

 

“I-I thought I recognized you! I just didn’t think you would ever dress so nicely.” You snickered. 

 

“Yea well, when you and the CEO are seen together you try to look half decent.” You made sure everyone else had left the elevator. 

 

“Oh my gosh are you seeing Handsome Jack!?” he breathed. 

 

“Yea, well I mean… Yeah.” the elevator dinged and you stepped out. “See ya later James.” you waved. 

 

“Wait I still wanna tal-” the elevator closed right before he could hold it open. You walked hastily to your apartment and unlocked the doors, to where King greeted you with a purr. You gave him a rub on the head, only to hear him purr more. 

 

You giggled and headed towards your room. You changed out of your skirt and sweater into sweatpants and a tank top. You turned the lights off and curled into bed, and King jumped up next to you. He snuggled into your spine and you felt his warmth all along your back. You gave a sigh and closed your eyes, greeting sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could ever resist such handsomeness?


	17. Scorch (or how the world fell apart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a name is just a coincidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end lovely's. I'm sad to say I have already finished this, just spanning them out, I really enjoyed writing this piece. If you are sad too im so sorry. BUT i am writing another handsome jack fanfic, however it isnt x reader but it is definitly better then this so try to stay posted on that. Anyways here ya go chapter 17 baby! WOO LETS GET THIS SHIT ROLLIN!

Fire scorched around your feet, yelling and screaming and sirens were all buzzing into your ears. You felt the heat beating down on you, the light blinding you. Screams continued to roar around you. 

 

“OH GOD, IT BURNS!” 

 

“GOD WHAT DID WE DO??!” 

 

“PROTECT MY CHILD!” 

 

“SEND HER UP ON THE SHUTTLE!”  You blinked to see people swarming around you, and flooding into every inch of the street. The sun was growing closer, its red fiery heat slowly eating away at the small planet. 

 

“WE ARE HERE TO INFORM YOU WE WON’T BE ABLE TO DO MUCH MORE,” gunshots went off around, people screamed more and children cried. “BUT THE GOVERNMENT ASSURES YOU WE WILL TRY TO SEND AS MANY OF YOU INTO SPACE AS SOON AS WE CAN!” the megaphone shut off, another gunshot from the rioters and criminals who had been realized since they weren’t priority. The sun was so bright. You held your breath, feeling it slowly coming closer to Earth. You turned away and ran home. Your mother was at the table crying, your father dead on the ground with another man. 

 

“Mama what happened?” you whispered, trying to sound calm. You were freaking out. 

 

“B-bandit came right in and shot your father. I took a kitchen knife and just…. Stabbed. Over and over and..” she broke out into sobs. 

 

“Baby you gotta leave, get on a shuttle. I don’t care how you leave and don’t look back.” She stood and kissed your forehead. She ripped off her necklace and put it into your hand. 

 

“Don’t you forget me.” She kissed you again. You hugged her, tears streaming down your face. 

 

“I won’t Mama, I promise.” you held back sobs as you ran out of the small house. The sun beat down on you. The sky was orange and red streaks were splayed across it. You pulled up your hood and pushed up your sunglasses. You ran towards the car and hopped in. You heard clanging on the ground. Hooves, and noises, and… Roars? You looked in the rearview mirror to see a horde of Zoo animals running down the street. Spots caught your eye as you saw a young cheetah who looked about 8 weeks old trying not to be crushed by the other animals. You groaned cursing to yourself. 

 

You stepped at of the car carefully and picked up the cub. It growled and bit you. You yelped but held onto it and climbed into your car before you were crushed. The tiny Cheetah growled and hissed at you, cowering away from the passenger's seat. You started the car and stepped on the gas pedal. 

 

The SUV growled and churned through the streets. You drove into one of the military bases, which wasn’t all that heavily guarded since most had left. You had taken basic flight classes and driving classes so you hoped it was enough. You grabbed your backpack and stuffed the Cheetah inside along with some food and other things. He growled at you, and you simply zipped it up, leaving a small crack for air to pass through. 

 

Gunshots fired behind you. You ran to the nearest ship and climbed inside. When you looked back you saw a group of men, who looked like some cult, they all had stars painted on black shirts. You pressed the button, hoping for the door to close faster. You climbed up the ladder and pressed a green button, and luckily it worked. The ship hummed to life, pressing more buttons (Which were labeled) you made sure everything was in check. The banging was heard underneath the ship. 

 

You lifted the steering guide and the ship rose. You took a deep breath and pushed on the Exoshot button, the ship growled and buzzed around you. You were shot straight out of Earth’s atmosphere, where you were greeted by the sun, which laid hundreds of thousand miles away. Which wasn’t good, as it slowly was expanding, straight into your planet. The normal darkness of space was now lit up orange and red, stars shining through the blaring fire. 

 

You heard a growl come from your bag. You reached over to the table next to the pilot's seat and were shocked when the young Cheetah darted out of your bag and ran to the corner where a small hallway was. You sighed and turned to focus on the task at hand. Getting out of the solar system. You looked back towards Earth to see its ocean’s being dried up by the heat, mini explosions covered the green of the continents. 

 

“Nuclear Wars while everything dies. Us Humans are so very smart.” You said quietly. You wiped away a couple of tears that were forming around your eyes. Your mother’s words rang throughout your head. 

 

“Don’t give up, no matter what I’m always there. Nothing can stop you as long as you don’t let it.” You took a deep breath and turned on the Exoshot to four instead of one. The engine revved and the aircraft shot forward, you watched stars zoom by the window. You put on auto pilot and stood up. 

 

You walked out and turned to the right, as to the left was only a bathroom. You walked down the small hallway where you found a kitchen and a table squished in the corner. The other room was a bedroom, which had a lamp, bed, night table and desk. You sighed and turned around to head back to the pilot’s seat. You heard a growl as you walked down the hallway. You felt a sharp sting at your ankle. You yelped and looked down to see the Cheetah biting you, and paws locked around your leg. You growled and reached down, grabbing it by the scruff. The cheetah squirmed and growled and swiped his paws at you. 

 

“I remember you, little jerk. I had to clean out your enclosure all the time.” The cub continued his air assault, failing. You held him higher up in the air, he mewled his protest and showed his tiny canines at you. “Feisty. You’re gonna have to be nice to me, we’re both stuck on this ship for, well, I don’t know but it’ll be a real long while.” He mewled and growled still, flailing in the air. “King stop that.” the cheetah stopped and hung limply in your hand. “I-I… well, that was.. Unexpected? Do you like the name King?” he mewled at you again. “Mmm. I like it, you have a special coat, people call you a King Cheetah.” You set him down on the ground but still held his scruff. “If we are both gonna make it through this alive, we are gonna have to be nice to one another? Capiche?” the cheetah cub scrambled around trying to escape. “Close enough.” you sighed and let King go. “Hey King?” the cheetah turned around. “I’m glad I saved you, don’t make me regret it.” 

 

The kitten turned away and ran off into the bedroom. You stood up and walked over to the pilot seat. Out of your window, you could see Mars, a big red planet. Looking out the back window you saw Earth, which was still fairly visible. You turned on Exoshot seven and heard the engines kick up louder, as Mars began to fly right by. You then saw Jupiter zoom by. You looked to see the giant swirling hurricane that was bigger than Earth. You shivered, recalling the last hurricane you had dealt with as a kid. 

 

But you were 17 now, you weren’t a kid. 

Not anymore.

Kids didn’t leave their planet alone with an endangered species and zoom out of their solar system. 

No, you weren’t a kid. 

 

It took about two hours for you to pass Saturn. You took in every breathtaking moment, the beautiful rings it had, and all the strips. You awoke to see Uranus approaching you. Looking at the time you had set on a clock that hung on a wall it had been about 9 and a half hours since you pasted Saturn. You yawned and stood, walking down to the bedroom where you saw King curled up on top of one of the pillows. You walked over to the kitchen and hit the food processor, hitting salad and a glass of water, and a piece of half-cooked meat. 

 

You watched the food generate onto plates. You grabbed a plastic container and filled it with water, and another and put the meat into it. You sighed and took a knife and began to cut up the pound of meat into small pieces. Once you were finished you grabbed your plate of salad and glass of water and headed back to your seat. You finished your food and apparently so had King. You grabbed one of the blankets and pillows and brought them out to the cockpit. Turning the chair, you grabbed a small table and put it at the other end of the wall, which was just enough for you to spread out your legs. 

 

You curled underneath the blanket and cried. It had only now hit you that everyone you loved or knew was probably dying on Earth, a slow, painful death. It was like how it takes some things a while for people to realize something has happened when it had already happened. You cried for about an hour or so until you had fallen asleep. 

 

You awoke a couple more times and just cried back to sleep each time. You woke up again to see that you had already past Neptune. In fact, you didn’t know where you were. 

 

You sighed and went to move your feet, only then did you realize something was holding you down. You moved and felt the weight disappear and a thump was heard and a small cry. You looked down to see King on his back, rolling back onto his paws. 

 

“Aww, sorry bud, c’mere” You reached down and gently picked him up, at first he growled but gave up. You held him in your arms and stroked his back. 

 

“You and me King, and this vast ocean of darkness.” he laid his head on your chest, and together, you both fell asleep.


	18. Helios, Hyperion Welcomes You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dangerously close. So close. I'm still sad that it's over. Don't forget that there will be another story out when the last chapter is posted so stay TUNED. Thanks for all the support I truly appreciated that over 900 people have read this! that''s so amazing!! Thanks, love ya guys <3

You opened your eyes. What was the day, the time even? You looked around and bumped into the wall. You looked up and were greeted by a clock. 

 

9 AM. “Fabulous” you muttered. You felt your ship get caught in the hold of something. You jumped up and ran out of the bedroom to find a blue beam locked on your ship. A voice spoke through your speakers. 

 

“What is your business at Hyperion?” said a deep voice. You looked out the window which was surrounded by controls. King trotted up to your side and stretched his long body. You rubbed his head. 

 

“I’m sorry, what’s Hyperion? I didn’t even know there were people out here.” The man cleared his throat. 

 

“Hyperion owns Pandora and is run by CEO Handsome Jack. State your business.” you coughed. 

 

“I don’t know, uh do you guys have anything I can do. I guess.” The line was silent and you were pulled in towards the giant glowing H. Your heart raced, in fear and excitement. People, real people, you weren’t alone. But what if they weren’t friendly? Your heart pounded, making your head throb in pain. 

 

“Prepare to be boarded.” You glanced out the window one last time, and down at King. You saw people swarming around the tiny ship, and many other ships in the cargo room you had been pulled into. You rubbed King’s head. 

 

“It’ll be okay boy, I promise,” King growled at the door, a sign that the people were here. Banging 

 

“OPEN UP!” You complied. Pressing the button, you watched the hatch lower down and you were greeted by five men with guns. 

 

“Step out of the aircraft.” Said one of them 

 

“WHAT IS THAT!” Another said, pointing his gun at King. 

 

“DON’T SHOOT!” you yelled, jumping in front of King. 

 

“What is that?” said the familiar deep voice. 

 

“He’s my pet, he won’t hurt you. Right King?” you asked, holding his side. King yawned and peered over the men to the ground. His eyes sparkled, and his muscles bunched. You grabbed his scruff before he could run out of the ship. “Hold on King.” 

 

“What is your business?” Asked the man again. 

 

“I-I don’t know, I come from billions of light years away from a tiny planet called Earth.” You coughed again. 

 

“What brings you to the other side of the galaxy girl?” 

 

“My planet’s star was expanding and consumed my entire planet. As far as I know, I’m one of the only people to make it over here. The government sent out as many people as they could, but they had no plan for what to do when we got off the planet. So I left the solar system and just haven’t stopped for two years now. Enough information?” the man shook his head. 

 

“Search the ship, You, follow me. And bring that thing with you.” he gestured towards King. He turned around and walked, without waiting to see if you would follow. You were lead past hundreds of people and ships, you looked out through the force field that kept oxygen in and space out. The man guided you to a room that was blindingly white, and people with lab coats and face masks walked around. 

 

“A newbie put her into our system. And mind the animal.” Three doctors swarmed around you, poking you with needles, drawing blood or giving you vaccines. You got a full physical and dentist check up along with a shower, with warm water. You were given jeans and a t-shirt that said Hyperion on it. They had also looked over King and did some things to him. He bit one of the doctors, but that was the only bad thing he had done. Once you were done, you were guided out and walked next to the guard with King. 

 

“So do you do this with everyone or?” The man shook his head. 

 

“Honestly we’ve never done it before.” his shoulders relaxed. “I just gave you a whole lotta trust kid, cross me and you’ll be shot.” You shivered. 

 

“Noted.” The man held his gun rather loosely. “So what is this place? I’ve never seen something so… Big.” The man chuckled. 

 

“You really aren’t from around here. This is Helios,” he gestured to the hallway you both were walking in. “The whole thing. We are a company. You know what those are right?” You gave him a glare. 

 

“I don’t live under a rock ya know.” he laughed again. 

 

“Well alright. We are a company and our CEO runs this whole place. His goal is to cleanse the planet Pandora. Full of bandit scum. He will purify it and give everyone a better tomorrow.” His eyes looked proud as he spoke of the CEO. 

 

“And what did you say the CEO’s name was?” 

 

“Handsome Jack, the most badass person you’ll ever see. Even meet if you’re lucky.”  

 

“Well here’s hopin” he leads you to a room. 

 

“You will live here, there has been all the information you need on the table inside. Including the job which you will start tomorrow.” He turned around to walk away. King nuzzled the door curiously. 

 

“Hey wait!” The man turned around 

 

“What’s your name?” 

 

“Gary, what’s yours kid?” You smiled 

 

“Y/N. Thank you, Gary.” The man waved and walked down the hallway, you watched people swarm around him as he walked away. People filled in the gap that was made, walking busily to work. You sighed and used the key you were given and unlocked the door. Opening it, you stepped inside. Why were you so accepting all the time? You closed the door. 

 

“King what’s wrong with me?” he chirped and ran around the small rooms, down a hallway and then down another. You sighed. “I miss you, Mama.” You plopped down on the couch and began to cry.


	19. Late

You awoke, looking at the clock and grumbling. 

 

11:34 AM. You blinked again and stared at the clock. Then it dawned on you “I’m gonna be late! Get up King!” You scrambled out of bed and ran to the closet. You put on black leggings, a tank top that was frilled and lavender and your black flats. You grabbed your necklace and slipped it over your head. You brushed your hair and teeth, fed King, and ran out of the door. 

 

11:56 AM. You sped down the corridors past people, constantly checking your watch. “Shit shit shit,” you mumbled. 

 

12:08 PM. You stepped out of the elevator. You jogged up and slowed to a walk once you had reached the cafe. 

 

12:21 PM. You fixed your hair and walked in to see Jack in the corner leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised when he looked at you. Most people who were there pushed themselves against the walls in fear of Handsome Jack. He looked at his watch. 

“12:22… tisk tisk kitten told ya to be here 22 minutes and 34 seconds ago.” he mused, eyebrow still raised. You lowered your head. 

 

“I’m sorry I-” 

 

“Overslept?” You nodded 

 

“I’m sorry Jack.” 

 

“Ya know I  _ should  _ throw you out the airlock, you  _ useless  _ piece of  _ trash _ ,” he growled, rubbing his temples. You looked at him confused. 

 

“J-jack?” 

 

“YOU  _ HEARD  _ ME!  _ DON’T  _ MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!” You shrunk away. 

 

“I-i’m so sorry sir.” you coughed. You took a couple steps back, stumbling. Everyone else who was in the room had run out, and the people who worked had gone into the back. It was just you two now. You began to walk away from him, slowly, and backward. You bumped into someone behind you. 

 

“ _ Whoa _ watch it kitten.” You felt big hands on your shoulders, and you slowly turned around. 

 

“Jack? What?” You looked into his discolored eyes and the smirk drawn across his face. You turned back to see the other Jack sit down and drink some tea. The arms that were on your shoulders pulled you in so you were beside Jack. “W-What is this? Is this some kinda joke?” He walked down 

 

“No no no. Well I mean, it  _ wassss  _ pretty funny the way you reacted, tech weirdos were testing out my body double. Let's uh. Jack go back to our office I'll be there in like a while. Get some work done or somethin.” Jack waved off the other version of himself. 

 

“Yes, Handsome Jack.” He walked away. 

 

“Body doubl-” 

 

“We'll talk about it later. Hey, what's a guy gotta do to get some coffee around here?!” People scurried out of the back. A young girl cleared her throat and straightened her skirt.

 

“Yes sorry. Handsome Jack, w-what can I uh get for ya.” 

 

“Surprise me. How bout you pumpkin?” He looked down at you 

 

“Uhm just water is fine, thank you.” The lady nodded and walked off. Jack lead you over to a small table and you both sat down. 

 

“So, how are things kitten? Any new tech updates I should know about?” You thought for a moment 

 

“Actually there is something I've been meaning to ask you..” 

 

“I'm all ears cupcake.” 

 

“I would like to go down to Pandora and start a-” 

 

“Your water, and for you sir, a vanilla cake with frosting and a glass of champagne. Works well with the cake, enjoy!” the lady bowed and walked away. Jack’s blue and green eyes were still focused on you. 

 

“Well?” You coughed and drank some of your water. 

 

“I was thinking of starting a war? I don’t know what you’d call it, and no it doesn’t mean kill everyone, I want to help fixed Pandora but not with violence, just with assertiveness.” You looked down at your glass and raised your eyes to see Jack. 

 

“Well, I mean-” Jack ate some of the cake. “God I want to kiss you right now. Yea, I don’t see why not,” he smirked. “And here I was thinking you wanted to leave Pandora to rot. Poor little rats need me, they need US.” he smirked finishing the small cake. 

 

“No violence, unless necessary. OK?” Jack frowned 

 

“But that’s the best part babe. Watching the little bandits head just blow off their shoulders, eh?” You shook your head 

 

“Not unless it’s necessary.” he groaned. 

 

“Fine fine. You got a deal pumpkin. But I’m comin with you, I don’t trust those a-holes one bit. Not when your life is on the line.” You felt your cheeks blush from the caring tone in his voice. 

 

“Of course you can come, you are the hero.” you nudged his hand. 

 

“Yea well,” he held your hand on the table “We can’t all be me.” he winked at you and you giggled. You talked for about an hour or so, and laughed and enjoyed your time. You strolled back to your place and grabbed King, then went on a small walk around Helios. In one hallway, which was mostly empty of people, King had run up and down it. You and Jack sat on the floor and watched King enjoy himself. It was adorable. You both walked back to Jack’s place and watched movies all night. You curled up next to Jack underneath the blanket and drifted off to sleep. 

 

When you woke up Jack’s arms were wrapped around your torso, and his hair was a fluffy mess. He was still sleeping, and you laid there watching him sleep, he was so peaceful. You squirmed closer to him and nuzzled into his chest. His arms wrapped tighter around you as he let out a light sigh. “Morning princess,” he said drowsily. 

 

“Hey handsome.” you kissed him on his chin. He pulled you as close as possible, his warmth consuming you. You both drifted off to sleep moments later. When you awoke again, Jack had disappeared from your side, you yawned and felt King pressed against your back. You turned to face King and wrapped an arm around him, hugging him. 

 

“Hey buddy, morning.” King lifted his head and licked your face. You chuckled and slide out of the blankets. You walked around the maze of Jack’s house to find him in the kitchen making pancakes. 

 

“Good morning Cupcake.” said Jack as he flipped a pancake 

 

“We got a big day ahead of us.” he said while plating the pancakes. 

 

“Oh, we do?” You asked slightly confused. 

 

“Yea yea, we’re heading down to Pandora, ya know you’re wonderful idea. So glad, by the way, that you're full of those. Wouldn’t want to be the only one doing all the work.” he smirked. 

 

“Oh, today?” Jack nodded. 

 

“Unless you had something else planned, I don’t see why not.” You nodded slowly and sat down where Jack had set a plate. He sat across from you and began to eat. “So which bandit camp you wanna visit first? Bloodshots, Fleshrippers, Bloodshots, Slabs, Crimson Raiders, etcetera?” 

 

“Oh um, bloodshot I suppose.” 

 

“It’s a yes or a no pumpkin.” 

 

“Yes.” Jack nodded and continued eating. 

 

“Good choice babe.” Breakfast for the rest of the morning was mostly quiet. Jack would talk here and there about a couple of things, mostly plans for going to Pandora. You silently nodded in agreement. Damn these pancakes are good. Was all you could think about until Jack's hand waving in front of your face made you jump in shock. 

 

“Uhhhhh huh mmm?” You said startled. 

 

“Like I was saying, or more or less asking. Are you ready to change a shit hole of a planet?” he stood, holding his hand out to you, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. He looked like a hero, it was kinda scary. 

 

“Yea, let’s go.” you grabbed his hand and King followed you out the door. Walking hand in hand through the halls, people stared but looked away quickly after realizing their God was in front of them. King’s fur brushed against your thigh, as you walked down to a cargo bay. 

 

“So I’ve already sent out about, half my army to gather up every last weirdo on the planet and let them know a war is comin, ya know, don’t wanna surprise our friends.” he laughed. 

 

“How big is half your army?” you dared to ask. 

 

“Ohhhhh I’d say about 5000 people, it’s pretty freakin badass,” he smirked, arms crossed. When you looked at King, all you got was his emotionless expression and his tear marks that lead up to his brown eyes. You leaned against King, soaking into his fur. 

 

“Let the war begin.” you mumbled and fell asleep.


	20. The End...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. The final chapter. This long ass story is coming to an end. I hope you guys loved it, but like no problamo if ya don't. REMEMBER that there is a different one that will be posted shortly after this one. ILY AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!!!!!

Bullets whizzed around, grenades and machine guns, psychos screaming at the top of their lungs, and amongst them a siren, dropping twenty men in a minute. Jack stood next to you, brows knitted and beads of sweat dripping down his mask. You looked out onto the battlefield and sighed. Where did it all go so very wrong? A full war had broken out, the bandits on Pandora were not too keen on the idea of Handsome Jack ruling over all of them, so much to the fact that they were sending literally everyone to kill Handsome Jack. 

 

You sat behind three rows of threshers and a reinforced tent thing where you were trying to figure out your next move. “Sir, we need to relocate you immediately, you need to go back to Helios!” shouted a comm across the desk. Jack growled in frustration, as more sweat clung to his shirt. His white shirt was now a pale color, drenched in sweat while his jeans and shoes were covered in dirt, sweat, and blood. 

 

“Jack we can go back, this was a horrible idea.” You put a hand on his shoulder, silently urging him to flee. 

 

“No, it’s fine. We can handle this, I can handle this,” he said through gritted teeth. 

 

“Sir? Sir come in?” Jack muttered something to himself and reached over and grabbed the comm. 

 

“I’m fine, get back to shooting!” he slammed the comm down and rubbed his temples as he moved through paperwork. 

 

“The second line of threshers broke sir.” said one of the guards. 

 

“They’re fucking bandits! How are they getting through so easily??!” He yelled. 

 

“There are millions of them sir, the whole planet is after you, working together.” the guard said. Jack said nothing, instead, you watched from a screen as Rakks flew through the air taking out tens of hundreds in each swoop do to the bodies all crammed together. However, the bodies kept coming. 

 

“Send me a ship,” Jack said into the comm, without you noticing. In minutes a small ship landed, they Hyperion logo shined on the side. 

 

“We have a new base set up about ten days run from this location, Threshers will be transported over immediately.” said the pilot. The ship roared through the sky, King sat in your lap, highly uncomfortable in the air.

 

\-- --- --

 

When you awoke, the sound of bullets was heard again. It had been one day, one day. The bandits were there. Jack was at a desk again, but instead of working there was a gun to his head. He was chuckling slightly, as the small group of bandits crowded around him. The guard's dead bodies laid scattered on the floor. 

 

“Give us everything, we want your company, and we want your pretty girl.” they pointed to you, and you blinked at stood slowly. 

 

“SIT ‘YO ASS BACK DOWN!” one of them shouted, gun flinging towards you. You plopped right back down on the bed. 

 

“Leave her alone a-holes, she didn’t do anything. You’re here for  _ me _ , remember? Or are you all too  _ dumb  _ to remember  _ five  _ seconds ago?” he gave them a toothy smile. One of them took their hand and smacked him across the face, hard. You gasped as blood slowly began to drip out of his nose, yet the smile on his face never disappeared. 

 

“Please, leave him alone, it’s me you want not him.” three of the five turned, the other two gripped Jack still pointing a gun at him. 

 

“Yea yea, we’re gonna have lots of fun later.” One of them hissed with a smirk. You shivered, trying not to think about the things they would do. You watched the two bandits drop to the floor, Jack standing and bashing the skulls of the third, kicking the fourth to the ground and snapping the fifth one's neck. He sighed and cracked his knuckles. 

 

“Man, I always  _ love  _ a bit of blood in the morning, don’t you?” he asked, holding a hand out. You took it shakily and looked down at the floor. Jack began to ramble about something, but for some reason, you couldn’t relax. You then realized why. A bandit stormed in just as it occurred to you why you had woken up in the first place. He pointed his gun at Jack, and you screamed and dove, knocking Jack over. 

 

“LOOK OUT!” You felt something sharp hit your stomach, but you couldn’t really tell. Another bang, from Jack this time and you watched the bandit cripple to the floor. 

 

“Handsome Jack, you WILL fall…” was all he said. 

 

“Oh my god, are you alright?” you asked shoving yourself off him and looking into his eyes. They were wide in shock, probably as he almost got shot, but why make that face when he has almost died so many times? You felt the side of your shirt becoming wet, and you looked down. By then, Jack was already ripping off the cloth from his shirt and tying it around your side. You now were in shock, as you watched blood slowly pool out of you little by little. 

 

“Hey Y/N stay with me okay, you’re gonna be fine, mmk pumpkin. Everything's gonna be fine.” He said soothingly, as he picked you up and put you on the bed, propping your head up. He kissed the top of your head and ran over to the desk grabbing the comm. You sighed as the white cloth from his shirt slowly turned red. 

 

“Jack.” you said calmly. 

 

“Yes princess?” 

 

“Come here.” Jack still held the comm, though the bandits had trashed it. He hit his ECHO and sent out a distress signal. He sat at the edge of the bed, holding your hands. “Let me go Jack.” His face became distorted in confusion. “This is how it happens, the lady I meant, she said my time was soon, it has to be now. It’s fate.” 

 

“No no no, you don’t just get to  _ die  _ mmk, help is on the way. Everything is gonna be okay, YOU’RE gonna be okay,” he said. You smiled lightly at him and shook your head. 

 

“You’re good Jack, people don’t tell you that enough. You are good.” he shook his head. You lifted your hand and rubbed his cheek, and traced his jawline. You pulled him down and kissed him, then whispered in his ear. “Let me go Jack.” He pulled away. 

 

“No, I’m the hero, and you’re gonna  _ live _ . _ I promise _ .” he looked upset and hurt all at once. You felt tears streaming down your face, mostly from the burning pain as you slowly bled to death, but also because you were going to miss this Handsome man and King. King was curled up against you, and only then had you realized he had been shot. 

 

“Oh, King…” you whispered. You watched his chest heave slightly as he weakly raised his head. “Oh my baby, you’re gonna be okay, watch over this loser for me ok?” King rested his head on your chest. The world was growing dimmer, and a familiar voice called your name, Jack was calling you back to reality. You smiled again. “Jack.” his attention never left you. “I have to go now.” his eyebrows were strained and he looked emotionless. 

 

“Please hang in there, you can’t leave me.” He whispered, your hand was still on his face, and he leaned down and kissed you. 

 

“ _ I love you _ .” 

 

“ _ I love you too _ .” The world faded away slowly, and Jack’s face remained. 

 

“Goodbye Handsome…” the world turned away, and the last thing you heard was the engines of a ship.

 

Aftermath: 

 

The ships landed, as Jack felt a tear fall under his mask. He kissed your forehead and looked around to see his soldiers crowding around, medics and all sorts of stuff. “Sir we have to take you back to Helios, all troops are fleeing.” He nodded slowly. 

 

“See that my friend makes it to the infirmary stat, he was shot.” he felt his voice slip. 

 

“Sir.” asked the guard, as King was carried away. Jack looked down at your lifeless body. 

 

“I want her brought too.” He said at last standing. 

 

“Yes sir, follow me please.” he was guided away as some random people scooped you up and put you in a bag. He sat in the ship where King was getting an emergency operation. Jack sat there as a medic cleaned his wounds, the deep cuts from where the time on Pandora with those bandits roughed him up. 

 

Jack was pissed, beyond pissed. He would kill every last bandit on the face of that planet. He would do it for you. No one would live. He watched the medics scurry away, carrying King and placing him on a makeshift bed on the floor, where the big cat slept from the anesthesia. 

  
  
  


The phone rang. “What the fuckkkkkk?” he groaned. 

 

“Handsome Jack, we are unable to-” 

 

“T-the hell are you doin callin me?!” he said rather drunkenly. 

 

“I’m sorry sir, it’s just that we were unable to save her..” the man trailed off. Handsome Jack rubbed his bloodshot eyes, and he could feel the heavy drunkenness sweeping him away. 

 

“I-I. I have to go, rid of the body. Never mention her again, doesn’t matter anyways.” he mumbled and let his head fall back on his desk. King nuzzled his hand and Handsome Jack gave him a quick pet in between the ears. 

 

“What about her animal sir, should I send someone down to rid of it?” Handsome Jack looked down at King, who looked up at him with his old eyes. 

 

“NoOOOoo Hang up and fuckin do what I told ya to go-ood damn it!” he spat and hung up the ECHO call. He let his head fall to the table with a bang, his phone began to go off. He picked it up, already knowing who it was. 

 

“Shut it, Meg, I-’m fine, never felt freakin better.” The line was silent for a moment. 

  
  


“Sir, there i-is someone here to s-see you.” Handsome Jack rubbed his temples 

 

“I thought I cleared the schedule Meg?” he said, trying to sound a little soberer. 

 

“It’s urgent s-sir.” he groaned again. 

 

“Send em in, and call up a clean up crew, I'll make this quick.” 

 

The large doors opened slowly, Handsome Jack lazily pulled out his gun, loading it and aiming at the door unsteadily. 

 

* * *

 

A clank to the ground. 

 

“I-is this some kind of hellish nightmare, what the fuck? MEG WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BECAUSE IT ISN’T FUNNY.” 

 

The figure walked up to his desk, it wore a stunning white dress and eyes that pierced the sky. 

 

“But how?” he managed to ask, he felt tears under his mask taking in all the beauty that stood in front of him.

 

The figure looked up at him and smiled. 

“Hello, Handsome.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update. It's not the last chapter anymore, imma write more. yall just got pranked <3


	21. Autopsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I learned how to write an autopsy report today... because I actually do try to do some realistic stuff in my writing, so I learned all about what things like Rigor Mortis means. (Basically what they use to determine how long the corpse has been, a corpse. It has to do with the stiffening of the bones or whatever) ANYWAYS. This is the first "new" chapter since I ended the story the first time. Please let me know what you think, feedback is really truly appreciated, it helps me improve and write more stuff. Love you guys lots <3 thanks for stickin around!

Jack shot awake. “Handsome Jack, Sir we have arrived back at Helios.”

 

“O-Oh. Yeah alright.”

 

“What shall we do with the body?”

 

“Autopsy, tell the scientists’ to start working on bringing her back to life, I don’t care what the cost may be. Also I want a report on my desk in twenty minutes.”

 

“And the creature?”

 

“He’s coming with me. No more questions, get to work.” Jack mumbled stepping out of the ship. King weakly stood, following close behind him. Jack groaned at the headache he had from all the fighting down on Pandora. Jack stumbled over to the elevator, forgetting about King until he heard a yelp. 

 

“Fuckin R&D needs to keep their shit in their damn department.” Jack heard a man say. He spun around, seeing King splayed out on the ground. King was old, and after being shot needed some good rest before he would be able to do much of anything.

 

“Hey, who the  _ fuck _ do you think you are?” Jack spat, pulling out his pistol walking up behind the man.

 

“Piss off dude, I have to go to work.” The man growled. Jack growled in anger, and lifted his foot, pushing it onto the man’s back, making him fall over. At this point people had made a large circle around him and the man. He was getting  _ fired _ . “Hey bro, what the hell-”

 

“You wanna start again, kitten? Please, go on. I have nothing better to do.” Jack growled, holding the gun in front of the man’s face.

 

“H-Handsome Jack, S-Sir. I apologize, I didn’t know it was you.” The man shuddered in fear. Jack laughed, a dark, I’m-gonna-totally-fucking-kill-you-slowly laugh.

 

“So do you want to apologize to my friend?”

 

“Y-Your friend, Sir?”

 

“My  _ friend. _ ” Jack said, pointing to King, who had just stood, stumbling over to him.

 

“I-I thought that was from R&D, S-Sir.”

 

“Did I  _ FUCKING _ ASK? Apologize!” Jack said, pushing the gun closer to the temple of the man.

 

“S-Sorry b-bro.”

 

“Get the hell out of my sight.” Jack growled, petting King. The man quickly got up and began to scurry away. Jack started laughing.  _ The bastard thought I’m actually gonna just let him go?  _ Jack lifted his gun, still laughing and shot the man in the leg. He laughed harder watching him fall like a noodle to the ground.

 

“AGH!” the man yelled, gripping his leg, Jack saw a couple of his soldiers come in armed to make sure everything was okay, until they realized it was just him, enjoying himself. Jack walked up to the man and brought a foot down hard on his diaphragm, watching him wheeze out.

 

“Haha, You didn’t think I was  _ actually _ gonna let you go, did you?” He laughed.

 

“P-Please, Sir…” the man coughed. Jack lowered his gun and shot the man in the throat. 

 

“I’m not in the mood for this  _ shit. _ It’s a waste of my time.” Jack turned on his heel, motioning for King to follow. It was a few mere seconds before the circle inclosed and a janitor began dragging the body away.

 

Jack made it to his penthouse, and let out a relieved sigh. King immediately collapsed on the ground. “Hang on pal, you need a bath.” King was covered in grime and blood, the only color visible on the King Cheetah was black. King whined in protest but stood up as Jack called him over to the bathroom. 

 

Jack turned on the water and carefully lifted King into the tub, which was hard considering how heavy and stubborn the cat was. He washed King and watch the black muk wash off and was replaced by soft tan gold color and less dirty black splotches. Once King was clean and dry (Jack however was covered in water and dirt from washing him) He walked out and fed King some half cooked meat and proceeded to go take his own shower.

 

Once he was back in clean, un-torn clothes he strolled down to his office, he saw Meghan typing away on her computer. She didn’t seem to realize he was in front of her, so he lightly tapped her desk with his finger. She jumped, failing back in her chair, wheeling across the room in the process. “Hey Meg, did that report get to my desk?” Meghan pushed her hair back and clenched her chest.

 

“S-Sir! I-I didn’t know you would be back home so soon!” 

 

“Surprise.” he depanned. “The report meg?”

 

“Oh! Yes sir, it’s on your desk!” she smiled, beginning to go back to typing.

 

“Coolio.” Jack walked through the large doors and strolled up the stairs, sitting down in his chair. He picked up the autopsy report and began to read.

 

**_Autopsy Report_** **_Case Report:_** ** _7ort439_**

 

**_Who is deceased?_ **

**_Name:_ ** **_(Full name)_ **

**_Age:_ ** **_25_ **

**_Sex:_ ** **_Female_ **

**_Address:_ ** **_3103 Floor M_ **

**_ECHO #:_ ** **_73926433_ **

 

**_Race:_** ** _(You do you)_**                                                                                    ** _Length:_** ** _(Height)_**                                                           ** _Weight:_** ** _(Weight)_**                                                            ** _Hair:_** ** _(Hair color)_**

 

**_Blood Type:_** ** _(Insert)_**   

 

**_Contents in blood:_ ** **_Blood cells, Blood plasma, water, RBCs, WBCs,_ ** **_Dissipated proteins, Glucose, Mineral ions, Hormones, Carbon dioxide_ **

 

**_Rigor Mortis:_** ** _Yes_**                                                                                           ** _Livor Mortis: Yes_**

 

**_Cause of death:_ ** **_Shot between ribs, bullet lodged into left lung._ **

 

**_Date of Autopsy:_** ** _04-18-000454_** **_Location of Autopsy:_** ** _Autopsy room Floor E Room 7g_**

 

**_Attempt to reanimate deceased, scientists are to do what they can to speed this process up quickly as requested by CEO_ **

 

Jack stared at the report and shrugged. He didn’t know what to expect but this really wasn't anything he didn’t know. Beside where the autopsy was being held, all of this was old info. The small red light flashed on his desk, he pressed the button.    
  
“Yeah Meg, what is it?”

 

“The CEO of Atlas is here, Sir.” Jack frowned slightly and glanced at a clock. 

 

**1:38 PM**

 

“Send him in.” The large doors swung open, and the young man stepped through, metal hand holding a folder of papers and the other waving a hand at him.

 

“Hey Jack.”

 

“What’s up kiddo?” Jack asked, a little harshly, he didn’t intend for it to come out like that but the man did kinda have a rough day.

 

“Uhhh, is this a bad time? I can go if it is, no big deal…”

 

“No no, it’s been a long day. That’s all, what do you need?”

 

“Oh yeah! You had the whole thing on Pandora, sorry about that dude… Where’s Y/N? She asleep or something?” Jack flinched at your name.

 

“First off, slow down you're making my brain go numb. Secondly, it’s fine. Thirdly, Y/N died right before a ship arrived. Now, what did you need?” Rhys’s face went cold. 

 

“Y/N died….?” he croaked.

 

“That’s what I just said isn’t it?”

 

“It’s just… You don’t seem fazed.. At all…”

 

“Oh I am, kitten. You learn to control things, besides, as long as my departments actually do their jobs right, she’ll be back to life in a number of days… hopefully.” he muttered the last part. Rhys didn’t seem convinced, but he dropped the matter.

 

“So I just figured you’d want these reports.” He said, sliding the folder across the desk. Jack caught it right as it was about to slide off. 

 

“And why are you giving me Atlas’s reports, I could care less what happens with your company.” He laughed, opening the folder and looking through it.

 

“Just look at the damn papers.” Rhys muttered.

 

“Ah, language.” Jack said as he looked at the papers. Most of them were unimportant garbage, one was a report on the overall progress of the company, and in the middle of all the papers, there were all the units Jack had given Rhys. Jack glanced back up at Rhys. “What the hell is this for?”

 

“You helped me bring a dead company you despised, get up and running again, I wanted to repay you now that I have the money, and show you that it wasn’t you wasting your money and time on something worthless.” Jack chuckled  and laid the folder down on the table.

 

“Well I’ll be damned kiddo. I’m impressed, nice work.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Just remember that company was bigger than Hyperion and I managed to tear it down, now that Hyperion is top-dog, don’t try to get in my way. Friend or not, I won’t hesitate to bomb every last Atlas building on that damned planet. Feel me?” Rhys eyes were wide in shock and what seemed to be a mix of fear.

 

“Y-Ye-Yeah, you got it Jack..Thanks again..”

 

“No problemo kiddo. Now get outta here, I got shit to do, people to “ fire “ haha, I mean kill, firing people is boring as hell.” Jack said as he began his work, typing away and reading through emails and such.

 

“See ya, Handsome Jack.”


	22. Question

So. It's been like a year I guess. Uhm... I'm super sorry I haven't written anything at all. If anyone wants a continuation of a certain work or for me to write a new work email me at raptororca64@gmail.com  
Also comment if you actually checked in for new stories. That is all.  
-R. Orca


End file.
